Hadrian Potter: And The Stone of Life (The Peverell Edition)
by The Founders of Fiction
Summary: In 1981, on Hallowe'en night, young Hadrian James Potter's parents are killed... by Albus Dumbledore. He endures nightmarish humans for eight years, before escaping. Once he arrives at Hogwarts, retribution shall be his. Now, Dumbledore will pay. (Stone of Life, Remastered)
1. I WE ALL DIE IN THE END

**Stone of Life Peverell Edition**

* * *

**A.N**

* * *

** This,** is the first chapter of The Peverell Edition, the remastering of Book one.  
What this is, is me correcting mistakes in the book, and adding new content.  
Consider this, the Game of The Year edition of Stone of Life. Who knows, I may even include a "DLC" or two. Maybe something special… later on...  
Anyway, enjoy.

**-The Dark Tipped Snake.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**CHAPTER I: WE ALL DIE IN THE END**

* * *

**Potter Cottage, Godric's Hollow, England.**

**(Midnight, October 31st, 1981)**

* * *

**"Sweetie… I don't know how to tell you this…** I have always known you were a bright boy Hadrian, but you need to understand now." Lilith Kristine Potter, the wife of Britain's newest Dark Lord, James Potter, muttered in a soft voice.

She was standing inside of the nursery they had built together inside the old home of James' uncle, the Potter Cottage. She was whispering to her only child, her son, Hadrian James Potter, in the dead of night.

She was trying her hardest to explain to her son, while ignoring the sounds of her husband slowly dying on the ground floor below. She knew Dumbledore had come for them, and was slowly coming for her.

"Hadrian… There is a man coming to us now… A very bad man. He just killed your father, and is most likely going to kill me now…. The bad man may seem nice, or even caring… but you must not listen to him. He will try and make you do things you don't want to, and maybe try to get you hurt. Don't trust him…  
The one mistake I have honey, is that I have to leave you alone in this cruel world." Lilith began to tear up at this point, as she looked at her young son, whose attention was focused solely on her.

"I just hope Sirius or Tom are there for you… If not… I just want you to know Hadrian, your father and I… we will always love you."

Hadrian then began to silently cry as well, as he knew what was coming next.

"Now, now, honey… We all die in the end. Don't fight it, don't fear it. Just try to avoid it, but if you can't… Don't cry, don't give up. Just accept it. We will be waiting for yo-" She tried to assure her son, only to have her soul leave her body, as a green light hit her in the back. She let one last tear fall, and mouthed one last word of affection to her son, before she let go.

"That was a sweet speech Lilith… but I must interrupt." Albus Dumbledore, living monster darkly said, as he stepped into the nursery. Dumbledore then locked eyes with the young Potter, and saw anger and contempt.

"Oh, don't give me that look you runt! I'm just doing what's right…" Dumbledore stepped towards Hadrian's crib, and aimed his wand at the infant's head.

"No offense child, but you were just unlucky… I'm just cleaning up the world, starting with the Potters." With that, Dumbledore sent out the simple green spell, which surprisingly didn't kill the boy, but sent a wave of pain back at Dumbledore.

**Hadrian Potter wouldn't die that easily.**

* * *

**Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England**

** ( November 1st, 1981)**

* * *

**On the edge of the street,** known as Privet, there was a small community garden. Surrounding the garden, was a white stone wall, which kept the plants from growing outward.

Sitting atop the wall, was a cat. The grey and black Tabby Cat, merely sat there, doing most of nothing.  
Some people of the people noticed the cat, and the nicer of the bunch called to it, but upon being ignored, moved on.  
Being ignored bothered the cat, not even a tad bit.

The small cat walked through the neighborhood, on it's journey of exploration. It had observed the place it roamed, and it's people. The mere cat checked where it was once or twice, just to know whether it had been correct in traveling here. While the cat wandered the area, it encountered an unpleasant man several times, who thought the cat was interested in the man's shoddy house.

_As if..._ It thought.

Even after the humans had retired for the night, and went to join the realm of Morpheus, the cat remained conscious.  
After several hours of the cat's journey, it had found the wall with the view, and had settled there for the time spent.

The cat had remained on the wall for a long period of time, just waiting for something to happen on the street. It took till midnight for the cat's wish to be granted.  
As if he had formed out of the air, a man suddenly stood on the street, brushing off his arms. The cat shot it's tail about, and looked sharply at the man, contempt in it's eyes at the sight of the man.

The man was unique, as he looked terribly strange, as he dressed nothing like the residents of the street. As a tall person, he normally towered over most people, which infused a typical nerve of the man.

His hair, was long like that of a madman, as the length and coloring of the hair was recognized as old. Both his hair and beard were long enough, that it gave the illusion that he never shaved them, which could have been very true.

His clothing was mostly comprised of a pair of violet robes, which reached down to his ankles. His robes were accompanied by various pieces of golden jewelry, black boots, which also had buckles of the golden color. His eyes were of a unsettling blue color, that some would find beautiful, but had a twinkle in them that was slightly scary.  
In the moonlight, they shined brightly, giving them a frightening look.

The name of this insane man, was Albus Dumbledore.

It was relatively unknown why the man had come to the street, but only two people knew why he was there, and he was one of them.

For you see, most people on the street would dislike him so much, they'd try their hardest to ignore him. They'd fail.  
He was focused on himself, which was the reason it took him several minutes to realized he was being watched.

The only indicator that he gave at the realization that was being watched, was his sudden look at the cat, which was still staring at him all the way from top of the wall.

His look was stopped quickly, as he looked down once more, and gave a simple mutter. "I should have known." After almost a minute, he found his object quarry. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter, but looks aren't what they seem.

He flicked the top of it upwards, held it up high in the air, and flicked it with the tip of his thumb, and the nearest source of light went shadow black.  
He flicked the trigger once again, and the next light, that of a street lamp; joined it's brother in darkness.

He used this 'lighter' twelve times until the street was bathed in darkness, making him nearly invisible. If anyone in their house looked out of their window now, all they would see was the dark of the night, and the shining moon.

Once he had finished his task, Dumbledore slipped the tool back inside his cloak and set off down the street at a slow pace, until he arrived at house number four, where he then sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't bother to look down at the cat, but after a few seconds, he spoke a single sentence to the cat.

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall." The old man turned to smile at the cat, but it had disappeared, and in it's place now sat a rather angry looking woman, who was dressed very similar to him, but with rather square glasses instead of Dumbledore's half ones.

Her robes and cloak, instead of being horrifyingly purple like Albus', her's was a slight emerald colour. Her long black hair was drawn into a tight bun, which sat softly on top of her head. Her face was held tight, as her features matched her mood, wound-up and pissed.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked him, though she slightly knew. Dumbledore could see almost everything, and didn't miss any details of thing around him. His deduction skills were unmatched, though he was becoming slightly senile, his skills were still there.

"My dear Professor, I 've never seen a cat look so angry." He said, looking down at her, before looking once more at the house in front of them.

"You'd be angry too, if you had to sit on a wall the entire night, waiting for you to arrive. " Professor McGonagall muttered, as she revealed that smidgen of information. Dumbledore stiffened at this revelation, and just looked at her once more.

"I would ask how you knew this, but I won't. I know it's common knowledge of their deaths now, but I wish you didn't concern yourself so much." Professor McGonagall sniffed at the words, and struggled to keep in her tears. She instead sent a cold and icy glare at the murderer.

"I couldn't ignore it, and I won't celebrate a loss of life…. Unlike the filth you call people." She said angrily at him, before continuing. "They are all monsters, rampaging and practically screaming out their happiness. They're all so loud, the Muggles are even catching on. " She jerked her head, motioning towards the Dursleys' dark living-room window, where a television was left on, broadcasting the news of strange occurrences.

"The Muggles might be left out, but they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something with everything they've been seeing. There is all these wizards running around celebrating, there is swarms of owling carrying letters, and there was a firework storm down in Kent!" She exclaimed in a flurry of anger and emotion. "I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle, the damn fool never had much sense in matters like these. Why'd he even think shooting stars were a good idea? He torched a bloody farm!"

"You can't blame them," Dumbledore said gently. "The Wizarding world just dodged a bullet last night, you can't expect them to not celebrate their survival."

"I know that," Professor McGonagall muttered irritably. "But we can't just be stupid because we're 'safe', I mean… people are just running around in the muggle world, yelling to the world how happy they are."

"I agree, they could be more careful, but they're excited Minerva. Let them be" He said softly, but firmly. She then quickly threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but when he didn't, she went on.

"You know, it's strange, isn't it? That the Potter family would drop...dead, right when it would be convenient for us all… Albus, you wouldn't know anything about what happened would you?" She asked while reading his face for any reaction.

"Minerva," Dumbledore said, growing annoyed at her questioning. "I promise you, I have no idea what happened to them, and if I did, I would tell all of you" He said carefully.

_I need to end this conversation, and quickly... _Dumbledore thought to himself, while slightly on nerve.

"Would you care for a Jelly Baby?" He said casually while holding out a tan bag containing the gummy treats.

"A what?" She said while staring at him as if he had just grown a second head.

"A Jelly Baby. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm grown rather fond of recently. Apparently they're famous because of some show on their television, and because of it Jelly Babies are so expensive." He said, while growing even greater anger.

"No, thank you," Professor McGonagall bit back coldly, as she didn't think this was the moment for muggle trash, she then spoke in an accusing tone. "If you know nothing, then we must find out who-"

"My dear Professor, surely a reasonable person like yourself must know that, even if we try to find their killer, we may never know the truth.. If anything, we should be grateful that they're gone. Who knows what could have happened if they lived?"

Professor McGonagall then sent a icy glare at him, which he tried his hardest to ignore. He was only succeeding by a little bit.

"You most of all Minerva, you saw how James was at the last court meeting. If the man was given a few more years, he might have been worse than Grindelwald, and his wife… " Dumbledore was slightly saddened at having to mention his old friend but his sadness was buried by sugar and sweets.

"I know he was...dark, but I always liked to think, if we had just tried a little more back when he was in school, we might have brought him back," Professor McGonagall said, now depressed at the thought of her dark would-have-been Lion.

"And we might not had to, if only it wasn't for that bloody hat." She continued, the depression in her heart, now transformed into bloody anger at the old cloth hat.

"Professor, we've been over this, the hat was corrupted, there was nothing we could have done. Since then, I've cleansed it, and wiped it's relative memory. This won't happen again,"He said, attempting to calm her anger, and wash away her sadness. "And you shouldn't blame yourself for James' descent, he chose that road, and no matter how much we tried, he would have stuck to it." She turned towards him suddenly at the words, and shifted her anger at him and his ignorance.

"How would you know? He could have changed! We could have helped him, but you told us all to leave him alone! You drove him to the dark!" She quietly screamed at him, her eyes turning into a shade similar to hot molten magma.

"I knew James better than anyone, or I thought I did, but once he was re-picked, I couldn't help him anymore. I am sorry Minerva, but I tried my hardest." He said in a soft tone, though his entire mood was utterly false.

Instead of falling for his sad act, Professor McGonagall shot a piercing, sharp look at Dumbledore and said.

"You know, they're spreading rumours, about what happened to them. We all know their cottage in Godric's hollow was broken into, and the Potter family was slaughtered, but there's a rumor about who killed them..." It seemed that Professor McGonagall had finally let out what she wanted to know, which she was determined to know the truth of, no matter how much it hurt her…

She wanted the answer, and she would use any method she knew to get it, even if she had to tear Dumbledore into pieces to find out.

It was plain that whatever these 'rumors' were, she was not going to rest until Dumbledore told her the truth. Dumbledore, however, was snacking on more jelly babies to avoid answering, as he did not want to.

"What they're saying," She pressed on while slightly tearing up, but not at him, but the fate of her favorite student. "Is that last night, you marched up to their home. You went after James and Lilith, and struck them dead. The rumor is you killed Lilith and... James Potter, is it true?"

At that, Dumbledore knew he'd been beat, and he knew he couldn't keep the the truth from her for long. She would find out anyway, as it had always been a struggle to hide things from her. He bowed his head to confirm his crime.

Professor McGonagall just gasped, sadness took over, and anger fled.

"Lily and James... I can't believe it... I don't want to believe it... Oh, Albus... how could you?" Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder.

"They were too far gone, I tried to help them, but they didn't-" He said heavily, trying to explain his actions in the best light possible.

"Don't touch me." She said in a dangerous voice, but it trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They are saying you killed their son, little Hadrian. Not even a year old, and you killed him, a child… What the hell is wrong with you!" She screamed, her eyes locked on him, her face twisted up as she looked at him like he was a monster.

"Minerva... the boy is fine, after I...was done with Lilith and James, I found Hadrian in the nursery. I attempted to pick him up, but something went wrong. I was hit by, some kind of curse. I was hurt by it, I almost fell unconscious from the pain. It left a mark as well." He said softly, as he lifted his long hat up to reveal a deep, red raw scar covering his right cheek, trailing all the way up to his hairline.

The scar resembled a large, jagged, twisted, lightning bolt. He still felt a throbbing pain in it, as blood and pus began to run from it every once in awhile.

"But, what kind of curse leaves a scar? I've never heard of a curse like that before." Asked Professor McGonagall, while looking at it curiously.

"I've no idea what the curse was, I don't even know if it was a curse. It could have been an enchantment placed on the crib, or a spell placed upon the room. I truly don't know… " Dumbledore gave a sigh, as he reached into his cloak, and took a gleaming, gold plated watch out from it.

He held it lightly in his long, pale hand and looked at it. If someone observed the odd head of the watch, they would see that it wasn't a normal pocket watch.

On it's clock-face, there were twelve hands, but no numbers.  
In their place, twelve little planets twirled around the edges of the watch, telling something to you, but it was hard to understand what.

Dumbledore must have understood the movements of the watch hands and the twirling of the planets though, as he slid it back in his pocket and said with an annoyed and unpleasant face.

"Hagrid's late. He should have been here almost fifteen minutes ago. He better not be drinking…"

"Why is Rubeus suppose to meet you here? What are you doing?" Professor McGonagall wondered, looking sharply at the man, as she still was angry at his actions.

"He's helping me at the moment, as I can not lift Hadrian, Hagrid is helping me transport him here."

"What gives you the rights to do that? The Potters already have a will, and I bet you it didn't say to bring him here." Professor McGonagall muttered, standing up urgently, and watching him with a cold stare for his insolence.

"This is where his only relatives reside. If he lives with them, the curse should stay active, which might protect him from other beings as well." He said, hoping it was true.

"Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching these muggles the entire day. The man hates the abnormal with a passion, even just seeing a cat staring at him pissed him off, and the woman, she's a few steps from insanity considering how wound up she is. And they've got this son - horrible little runt, selfish, greedy, idiotic. If Hadrian lives here, I might just kill them myself."

"Minerva, you better think about what the consequences of that would be… Besides, I have left a letter for them to explain everything. I will also check in on him…"

"A letter?!" Professor McGonagall repeated in a mad tone, as she contemplated killing him out of mercy, as she figured someone would kill him for his actions. She just stood still to him, and gave him a simple look that held anger, hatred, and the potential of death. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? You expect a letter to be enough, to explain to the boy how you ruined his life, and his future? Just because you didn't like his parents! What would you even put in it? Sorry Hadrian, but I killed your parents and doomed you to live with these horrible monsters that will treat you like shite!  
These people will never understand him! They will hate him with the fiber of their being!"

"They might," Dumbledore stated calmly, as he began to grow sick of her questions. Anymore, and he would have to wipe her memory. The idea began to sound better and better."Even though they'd hate him, it would be better than being in a world, where people will hate him even more than the Dursleys ever could. People will want his head just for being a Potter, they will try to kill him, just because of his parent's horrid mistakes. Don't you see the importance of him being here? Just for the chance of living?"

Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, then stopped, took a deep breath of cold air, and said a short sentence.

"Yes...yes, you're right, I see your point now… But I still don't agree." She looked downwards, as she hadn't thought about what the wizarding world's opinion of young Hadrian would be, and what could happen to him inside it. Perhaps, She thought. Perhaps it would be better for him here…

"My question is, why is Hagrid so late…?" Dumbledore said, before trailing off into silence. His question hung there, before McGonagall interrupted him.

"Perhaps something went wrong, are you sure you should have trusted Hagrid with something as important as this? He does forget things, and drink his mind away..."

"I would trust Rebeus Hagrid with my life." Dumbledore said in a truthful tone, though that sentence was entirely false.  
The oaf was barely worth keeping him around, and Dumbledore felt extreme hate at him on certain days.

"I'm not saying he wouldn't be able to handle this," Professor McGonagall said begrudgingly, as she thought about every time Hagrid had shown up at the castle drunk off his ass. "But you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to get distra- what was that?" A growl-like sound had suddenly spread through the street, as it vibrated through the air.

It slowly grew louder as they looked everywhere on the street for some sign of the cause, as it swelled to a loud roar, as a object soared forward in the sky. As they looked up, a motorcycle suddenly dropped from the sky, smashing into the ground in front of them.

While the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing compared to the man riding upon it. He was the size of a storybook ogre, and twice as hairy.  
He had arms the size of a gorillas, and a body as wide as a tire. The man was massive compared to normal people, and had insane, stretches of matted black hair and a lengthy beard that covered a portion of his face.

His shoulders were as broad as a wooden board, and had long, thick arms the size of Tubas.

In his massive hands, he held a bundle of blankets, which contained a small pale form in them.

"Hagrid," Dumbledore said to the half-giant, acting like he was relieved."At last you join us, and where did you get that motorcycle?" He said, eyeing it curiously, as he wondered what could go wrong about the theft.

" I ... Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore." said the half-giant, dismounting the motorcycle as he spoke, while being cautious of the delicate mound of blankets in his arms."Umm... the youngin', Sirius Black left it at the cottage, so I borrowed it... but I've got young Hadrian here." He said, as if the news would make them forget the crime he had committed, and just passed off the child as a reason to explain himself.

"Aside from "borrowing" the motorcycle, were there any other problems?" Dumbledore asked once more, as he wondered if he'd have to Obliviate or kill anyone.

"No, sir, house was burning down when I got there, but I went in, grabbed him, and got right out all before the Muggles could show up. Little Hadrian fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol, but he fussed for most of the night." They then noticed Hagrid's body was singed grey from ash in certain spots, but was otherwise fine. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall both shot a look inside the blankets and looked at the small form within.

Inside the cover-cave, lie a small baby boy, fast asleep, but with an uncomfortable frown upon his face.

"He looks so sad," Professor McGonagall said while looking down at him. "But he looks like..." She then stopped suddenly and just looked at the child, tears lightly forming in her eyes.

"James?" Dumbledore provided when she stopped, he could tell that just seeing him, reminded her of her former student. He also wanted her to feel some hurt, as he was still angered at her gall to question him. She nodded at the name, but said nothing.

"Rubeus...we'd better get this over with, we only have a small window of time before we have to leave." Dumbledore said hurriedly, as he took Hadrian in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house in a rush.

"Could I - could I say good-bye to him, sir?" Hagrid asked the old man, as he reached towards the infant once more. When Dumbledore nodded hesitantly, Hagrid bent his large, hairy head over Hadrian and gave him a short, scratchy kiss on the forehead. At the touch, Hagrid let out a loud howl like a wounded animal.

"Shhh!" Professor McGonagall hissed out, not believing the half-giant for making such a sound."You'll wake those monsters!"

"So-r-ry, s-ometh-ing just h-hurt me. I'm gonna' need ta' sit down for a lil' bit." Hagrid said, as he suddenly fell to his knees.

Dumbledore instantly knew what had happened, but wondered why the curse affected the hybrid now, but not inside the home. It dismissed his theory of something placed inside the Nursery, and confirmed that it indeed was someone on Hadrian's person.

Dumbledore took a deep breath then, and walked across the short lawn, to the door of the home.

He then laid Hadrian down on the stone doorstep, pulled a brown letter out of his cloak, and then tucked it inside Hadrian's green blankets, and headed back to the other two.  
He walked at a slow, calm pace, and put a sad look on his face, to fool the two that waited on him.

Unknown to them, he was filled with joy on the inside. He just hoped the child died under their harsh care, as he knew they'd be rough with the boy.  
He did not need another Potter to deal with, after he had gone through such work killing the parents.

For a full minute the three adults stood looking at each other, but only Hagrid and Mcgonagall turned to look at young Hadrian's form at the door.  
Dumbledore meanwhile was waiting to leave, but he knew that they would finger him a bad person if he left them before it was appropriate. He did not need them both thinking ill of him, not now.

Hagrid's shoulders fell downward then, and Professor McGonagall looked at Dumbledore angrily, but he simply ignored her.

"Well," Dumbledore said, speaking out, as he mainly wanted to leave the street and the events that occurred there. "That's that. We don't belong here, so let us go. If I'm needed by either of you, I can be found at my home." He spoke with a plain tone, as he didn't want to reveal his true emotions.

"Yeah," Hagrid said in a very muffled, saddened voice." I better be bringing the bike back, before Black goes and says it was stolen. G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir." He said respectfully, but didn't look at either of them.

After he wiped his teary eyes, Hagrid climbed back on the motorcycle and kicked the engine several times, until it burst into life; and with a loud roar it shot off into the air and disappeared into the cloudy night sky.

"I shall see you soon, I hope, Professor McGonagall," He said, sending a meaningful look her way. Professor McGonagall just stared at him.

"Don't count on it." She said as she appearated to a place he wouldn't find her, her family home in Scotland.

Dumbledore, now alone turned and walked down the street while humming a favorite tune of his. On the corner he had stopped at, he took out the same silver lighter" from long before.

He then flicked the top once, and all twelve balls of light sped back to their respective lamps, and Privet Drive was bathed in light, giving it the illusion that nothing had happened on the quiet street.  
He apparated from the street then, and went to celebrate with his people.  
He couldn't wait to bask in their adoration.

Immediately after he left, a warm orange breeze flowed through the hot air, and beat away at the foundations of Privet Drive.

Despite the aero assault that occurred there, the street remained completely unaffected by the steaming breeze.

Faintly a lion's proud roar was heard in the distance, which many would have questioned, as the Zoo was on the other side of Surrey.

In the back of the windy air, was a shining gold trail of light, which circled around young Hadrian's basket.  
After it circled thrice around in the air, the trail vanished in a burst of dark green fire, that heat up the air even more. No living soul had seen the brilliant display of natural magic, or the force that ended it.  
The entirety of Privet was exactly the same, unchanged by it's visitors.

At the edge of morning, there was only one thing that had changed, young Hadrian James Potter.  
A small smile had crawled onto his face, as he settled into a peaceful sleep, not even knowing what lie before him.  
He didn't know his true origin, or that fact he didn't belong to the world he would find himself in.

He didn't know that his real world despised him and his name, or that The Woman would soon wake him in a few hours, nor that the next few years of his life would become absolute hell for himself and others.

He also didn't know that all across the country, different people celebrated the murder of his own parents.  
The Wizards and Witches of the United Kingdom raised their glasses for a toast, and cheered on a monster. All together, they would scream,  
**"To Albus Dumbledore- The Lord of Light!"**

* * *

**Did you enjoy this revisited memory?** I hope you did.

Darin and myself will be fixing up old chapters, and adding new things to them.  
We are essentially remastering the first book, and perhaps the second later on.  
This is mainly a small side-project, that will be worked on the side.

Anyway, have a good morning.  
**-DTS**


	2. II THE FUTURE AWAITS

**Stone of Life **

**Peverell Edition**

* * *

**A.N**

** Second chapter...** again, as it'll be an extended, revised version of the letter from Dumbledore. Not much else to explain, as most of you have read it before, and most likely were disappointed at the short filler chapter.  
Enjoy!  
**-The Dark Tipped Snake.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter II: THE FUTURE AWAITS**

* * *

** Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England **

**(The next morning.)**

* * *

**Young Hadrian Potter** now sat inside a basket, on the doorstep of the enemy.  
He was still stuck inside a deep sleep, and was ignorant of the world around him.  
Tucked inside of the green blankets around him, and sitting under his arm, was a tanned brown letter with a large wax stamp bearing the letter 'D' on it, sealing the letter closed from unneeded eyes.  
The letter was meant for Hadrian when he was older, but the letter wasn't even supposed to explain things to him, or to reassure him.  
The entire was composed of lies, and was basically a excerpt from a bad horror novel.  
Any standard person that read the letter, could tell it was meant to scare the boy. The "letter" got right to it's point and **went onward like this…**

* * *

**"My dear Hadrian** I don't know if they've told you about me, but my name is Albus Dumbledore, I was best friends with your parents. I must tell you of them, as they were so dear to me.  
Your parents, James and Lilith, were wonderful people. Your mother was so full of life, and always helped others, and your father... was a bit rough around the edges, but he loved a good laugh, and always wanted others to laugh along with him, sometimes at the cost of others.  
They were inseparable, where one went, the other followed, all the way to that night. You see, I protected you the night they died, from a wicked man.  
That man's name was Tom Riddle, and he had broken into your house, and murdered your parents.  
At one point in time, Tom Riddle was mine and your parent's friend, until he fell victim to his own dark side, he then became more powerful than even me, and attacked the house. I quickly picked you up and ran, I avoided every curse he threw at me, and teleported us away from there. You see Hadrian, you are actually a Wizard and perhaps will be a great one at that. In our world, our people might hate you, as you're the only remaining Potter, and if your death occurred, many would benefit from it. In our world, exists horrifying creatures that are the stuff of nightmares, Vampires, Werewolves, Ghosts, Ogres, Trolls, Giants, Dragons, and people worse than all others.

In our world, there are creatures like these, and many more, and I wouldn't be able to protect you from them all, as even a wizard like myself can get overwhelmed. and I couldn't go on if you died as well.

That, is why I brought you to the normal world, to save you from those that would hurt you. The normal world is the safest place for you, as those creatures would be forced to be careful, or they risk exposing themselves to the world. You have a great and long future in front of you, and I would love to meet you again, and hear how your life has been.  
I seek to help you regain your place in the wizarding world once you are of age, and I will teach you everything I know about our world to catch you up with it. I wouldn't want you to return and be filled with confusion at it all. I hope to hear from you soon Hadrian, as I would love to get to know the young man you have become, just... remember Hadrian, everything I have done... I swear was for the greater good. I hope you receive this letter, and give it some thought. I will wait for your response.  
Sincerely,  
**Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore"**

* * *

**However, Hadrian** never got to read this letter, as almost ten minutes after he was found, his 'family' tossed the letter right into the fireplace. Truthfully, it was the best thing to do with it.

"How dare he bring this freak into our home, and give us instructions as well, like we were children! Who knows what was in that damn letter!" Vernon Dursley, a plump man of age thirty-one, yelled out in frustration. His face turned a bright shade of violet, as blood raced to it, illuminating his sense of anger.

"Vernon, you better calm the hell down, you'll wake Dudley. I don't like the little shit anymore than you, but we can't have our moods ruined by my sister's devil spawn." Petunia Dursley muttered, as she looked at her husband, who was being much too loud for the situation.

"You're right dear… but where do we put the runt?" He asked, turning towards his wife. She seemed to think deeply for a moment, then said, "We have that cupboard, under the stairs, we could move that old bed from the attic down here ...and he'll owe us for keeping him alive, so why not make him work for his life?" She said as a evil grin spread on her face. Her husband's face soon matched her own, and they looked at the child, and saw a shining opportunity in him.

"That's a wonderful idea my love." Vernon said as he turned to his face, and gave her a long kiss,

"Now, we just have to wait." Vernon said, as his wife and him retired to bed. In just a few years, they'll have themselves their own little slave. As the two slept, one person remained **quite awake in the house.**

* * *

**Hadrian Potter looked** around himself, and was upset. he was locked inside of a dark little closet, and could barely see.  
He still knew what had happened to his parents, though everything felt strange.  
He didn't cry of course. as he had decided that it wasn't the time for tears.  
As his mood intensified, a small ball of emerald flames appeared, and started to slowly spin in a circle in the air before him, and he slowly fell asleep watching the beautiful colours.  
The colors of Black, green, and grey began to merge together, becoming a flaming mural of darkness. Once he fell asleep, the flame extinguished itself, letting the darkness return to the cupboard.  
Sadly, Hadrian had no idea what his demonic relatives had planned ahead, and if he had, he couldn't have stopped them. At least at the moment... he couldn't stop them.  
In the coming years, he might develop his abilities, but at the moment, he was just a defenseless infant sitting in a closet…

Hadrian would have no idea that he would be 'rescued' from the asylum known as Four Privet, or that everything would clear up for him.  
If he had known that he'd just have to endure, he might have made it through as a decent or nice person… But he didn't know that, so he wouldn't be nice at all. There wasn't anything holding him back.

Once the day began, Hadrian James Potter lived his first day in literal Hell, and began the long cycle that he'd be stuck in for the coming years.  
In his first year of life, Hadrian found out about a little thing, called revenge.  
At the time, he didn't really understand what the word meant, or what it was like…  
But he would, and once he did, he would crave it with every fiber of his being.  
He'd just wait until the right time, when they weren't paying attention… and get them back.  
But, he was just a child, not even two years old.  
He would have to wait for his revenge.  
In the end,** that's exactly what he did.**

* * *

**Medieval Wizarding Britain.**  
**(The fifteenth Century.)**

* * *

_**"Massssterr, the ssseeer hasss come!"**_ A large reptilian snake hissed out, as it wrapped itself around the arm of it's master. Cadmus Peverell stroked the head of the snake, and spoke a command to it in the language of the cold-blooded.

_**"Open the door, but stay out of sight."**_

_**"Yessss, Massssterr…"**_ The Basilisk hissed, before slithering from the room to the front door of the manor. It maneuvered around the furniture of the home, and reached the steel door, where it then wrapped around the doorknob, and the hook next to it.

By wrapping around the knob, and twisting around the hook, the snake pulled the door open, using motions much like that of a conveyor belt.

The seer, Cecilia Lovegood, walked into the home at a calm pace. She looked over the entire hallway, and focused on certain areas as if she saw something there. Eventually, she reached the living chamber, where Cadmus Peverell sat in the darkness.

"Lord Peverell, you requested my service?" Cecilia asked, as she sat in the chair across from the aged man. Cadmus Peverell was a man plagued by sadness, and wished for death.  
He would welcome it, but he wanted one last thing. He wanted to know what lay before his family, and whether his line would live on.

"Yes… Miss Lovegood, I would like to know what awaits me before and after I die…" Cadmus muttered, as he looked the younger woman over, and sadly noticing her shocking similarities to his deceased fiancee. At the thought of Mirilla, his heart ached a slight amount, but he still remained focused on the seer.

Cecilia looked at him, as if she was reading him like a novel. She studied the stress lines of his face, along with his wrinkles.

"I can show you that and more my Lord, all you have to ask is why." She asked in a cryptic manner, as he thought about the question.

"I ponder killing myself, and would like to know what would follow that choice… "

"Of course, I would advice against suicide, but I will grant your request…" Cecilia responded, before her eyes began to glow gold. Her mind shifted from that of a twenty-seven year old woman, to that of a spiritual creature. The future became visible to her, along with many different ones. She now knew all.

"Cadmus Peverell, your time is not finished yet. There will be a child born centuries from now, your descendant who will carry your name, and continue your line. That child will require your assistance in the manner, as they wouldn't live many years without it." Cecilia muttered out, her voice much different than the one she had used before. Cadmus nodded at this, and phrased his next question.

"Who is this child? How must I help them?"

"The child will go by the name of Potter, and you must help him over the course of time. There will be three times you must assist him, the first during your life, the last two after you have left this plain of life." She explained, though he still had difficulties understanding her.

"What must I do now?"

"You must send your familiar to the settlement of Londinium, where it shall wait several years, before getting itself trapped without a monument to the wild. There, the boy will encounter it, and be set on his path. Your familiar, Mythous must send the child to a wealth depository, called 'Gringotts.' From there, the boy shall be in fine condition, for many years. You will know when your are needed once more. That is all I may tell you." Cecilia predicted to him, before losing the glow in her eyes. Now, they returned their original, simple shade of blue, and her face softened and relaxed.  
"Did you learn what you wanted?"

"I did… I can not tell you my exact amount of gratitude towards you, but I assure you it is boundless. You have given me a reason to live, even if it is for a short time." Cadmus said, before placing a chaste kiss on her cheek. "I will pay you any price seer, but know that anything you require, shall be yours."

"Thank you m'lord…" Cecilia said, before looking closely at him. "Did you know, you aren't too old looking… You are still quite handsome." She added, making a pale blush come to him, before his confusion rung out.

**"T-thank you…?"**

* * *

**Did you enjoy? I hope you did.**  
Cadmus and Cecilia most likely won't be covered again, but anything is truly possible. Really, I just wanted him to have a pairing, and as future chapters stated, he consulted a seer at one point.

I will continue editing the future chapters, and will post them accordingly. Goodbye for now everyone.  
**-DTS**


	3. III BLOOD IS THINNER

**Stone of Life **

**Peverell Edition**

* * *

**A.N**

* * *

**Sorry that it took so** long for chapter three to be converted, but it is a fairly long chapter, and we've been busy. Don't have much to say really.  
If any of you want an update on InFamous Steel Front, leave a vote on my poll. Well, enjoy.  
**-Darin **

**Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter III: BLOOD IS THINNER**

* * *

**House Number 4, Privet Drive, Surrey.**  
**(1988)**

* * *

**After close to a decade from that Halloween,** Hadrian Potter had changed far from the weak infant he had been before.  
Through the house he had been forced to grow into, was an example of bigotry. His relatives preached 'Normality' like it was some end goal, that all should strive for. Even the slightest mention of his ability, and there would be the words 'Freak' and 'Strangeness' shouted out in the home for hours on end.

The bulk of the family, consisted of Vernon Dursley, Hadrian's walrus like uncle, who insisted on his nephew's inherent 'evilness.'

Followed by him, was Petunia Dursley, Hadrian's demonic aunt. He guessed the reason she hated him was jealousy, as he knew his parents had powers like his, at least that was what he had been able to make out of her rare complete rage moments, where she screamed anything and everything at him. He swore that he had heard her call his parents freak as well, and it didn't take a genius to work it out.

Despite it all, Hadrian Potter 'loved' his 'dear' relative's so much so that he had given them each a unique name, rather than give them the gift of calling them by their given names.

His uncle became 'Stache, namingly for his iconic, monstrous mustache that blotted out the majority of his face.  
His aunt, became simply 'The Woman', as he refused to call her anything but it. (The Bitch was a similar nickname he had for her.) She was notorious for her rapid nag, and her shrill voice when angered, which didn't serve to make anyone any less irritated.

Then, there was Dudley Dursley… His dimwitted cousin, who answered his problems with violence.  
For his gluttony and size, Hadrian named him The Pig. The name fit nicely, and snugly around the fat child.

Over all, Hadrian Potter had lived inside the stately house, if you could call starving and living in cramped quarters for the majority of his existence, as 'living.'

Within the house, lived the monstrous muggles, which didn't give them too good of an impression on him. Of course, at this point he had no concept of muggles or wizards, only those with his abilities, and those without.

From what he'd seen so far, those without them were monsters.

In fact, he had just been sleeping, when one of those monsters came for him in the early hours of morn.

"Up! Get up! Now!" The woman screamed in a shrill, piercing voice, causing Hadrian to rocket out of his bed and smash himself into the opposite wall.  
At the sudden sound, he alerted The Woman with his groan of pain, which set her off into a farther state of outrage.

"What was that!?" She cried out hysterically at his door, annoying him greatly. Instead of replying to her insane and annoying nature, he stayed quiet as he climbed to his feet. He held his pained head in his hands, as it throbbed with fiery pain that blasted through his mental lobes.  
He would kill someone for a Tylenol... Violently...

"Get the fuck up!" The Woman screamed, as he hadn't responded immediately, as she wanted him to.

Hadrian just ignored her, and began to compose himself, brushing himself off and began to find clothing.  
Out of the corner of his senses, he heard her stomping into the kitchen, and making a mess of it… that he'd have to clean up.

After thinking on it, he remembered what he had dreamt of before The Woman had awoken him. He had been kidnapped by a giant ogre, and taken away on a giant motorcycle…

Oh yes, he burned down a house. That had been fun, or at least he imagined that it was, with the way his dreams worked, he didn't know what was real anymore.

As he thought more about it, he realized he had, had that exact dream before. He was about to question why that was, when he heard stomping once more.  
He realized then that The Woman was back outside his door, and rearing up a storm of Womanly Rage.

"Are you up yet, you little shit!?" She screamed through the door, while insulting him just like the way she had always done. Insult him, then his family, then him.

"I am now." Hadrian said in a audible tone, as he set to work getting dressed. He pulled on one of The Pig's old shirts, which he had secretly hemmed the inside to fit him. The Woman never paid attention to her sewing kit, as he had stolen it. He had sewed the shirt in such a way, that the inside clung to him, while the outside appeared oversized. It helped considerably in the winter, and prevented him from dying from the natural chill. Ammonia would have slayed him years ago if he hadn't taken measures into his own hands.

"Well, get a bloody move on, you're watching the bacon, and don't you dare let it even crisp, I want everything perfect, do you understand?!" The Woman shouted in response, making him wary of responding, as she almost never let herself get this rabid. He simply muttered a swear to himself, and resumed getting dressed.

"What did you say, you son of a bitch!?" The Woman snapped through the door, having heard him mutter something, but not knowing what it was. The slight against his mother, hurt him more than anything else, as he couldn't stand them insulting his parents.

He then began to run through a list of reasons for why The Woman was this way.

_It isn't her time yet of the month yet, the mailman's not stealing the paper anymore, nobody's talking about her… Oh yeah, it's The Pig's birthday._ Hadrian thought to himself, eventually coming to the answer on his own.

He continued his task of getting dressed, and after a long search, he finally found a decent pair of socks under his 'bed', which were most likely the only pair he owned. He lifted a spider off of one of them, and placed it softly on the floor. He then slid the wool socks on his feet, and stood once more.

Hadrian had gotten used to spiders over the years, as the cupboard under the stairs was filled to the brim with them, and 'they' forced him to sleep there, among the arachnids, though it wasn't terrible.

When he was young, he thought of the prickly insects as his friends, who would protect him from the nasty mosquitoes which constantly plagued him.  
His clothing acquired, Hadrian grabbed his large, threadbare, gray hoodie and zipped it over himself.  
After he had dressed fully, he slowly walked from the hall to the kitchen, just to piss The Woman off.  
_My gift to her._ He thought in sarcastic humor.

Once he got to the dining room, he marveled at The Pig's haul for this year.  
You could barely see most of the kitchen, as the table and counters were all covered and matted down by the waves of presents.

Quickly, he took a surveying look of the gifts this year, and was sickened. They got the fat bastard a new computer, a personal television, a new racing bike, a stereo, and many more things that The Pig would break and blame on him…

Hadrian had absolutely no clue why The Pig would want the racing bike, as The Pig barely rode anywhere. The only uses he had gotten out of bikes, was to chase Hadrian down, which The Pig never succeeded in. The only times The Pig had gotten him, was when he surprised Hadrian with an attack.

Hadrian then thought about the abuse that had been inflicted on him. Perhaps it had something to do with 'Stache and The Woman starving him, or not letting him get some much needed exercise, but Hadrian had always been smaller and weaker than his peers…. which reduced his chances of fighting back to zero-percent. His only options really were to run.

He thought about his school life then, which weren't the best.

He most of the time looked like a fool, as his only clothes were old clothes that belonged to The Pig, and he was about six times fatter than Hadrian was. Hadrian had a thin and lean face, which had sharp edges to it, making him look dangerous, yet faintly fae-like.

His messy black hair framed his face, and gave him a devious look, his spiked bangs shooting down his face.

To top the entire look off, his eyes were an unnaturally green color, that looked like unpolished, dirty emeralds. Many he had met refused to meet his gaze, as he knew he unnerved them.  
He could see why people assumed he was a delinquent, he looked the part, and occasionally acted it.

The only exception to his ensemble, was his ugly pair of rounded glasses, that were normally covered with so much scotch tape that he could barely see out of them. To make the matter worse, The Pig had a habit of punching Hadrian in the glasses, most likely to ruin them even more. Hadrian truly hated The Pig, and many times thought of slicing the boy at the waist, and serving him up for his parents with a side of egg.

The thought pleased him greatly, and always manged to bring a grin to his face.

He was thinking of what spices he would use to season the boy, and how he'd manage to disguise the taste from his relatives, when 'Stache entered the kitchen. Hadrian then remembered that he was cooking bacon, not portly, blonde children and turned back to his task.

He had honestly not noticed he was even cooking.

"Comb your disgusting hair boy!" 'Stache yelled at him with plenty of spittle, but Hadrian just ignored him, and focused on cooking their food. He made sure to spit in it himself when they weren't looking.

'Stache complaining about his hair wasn't a new topic, as they had their small argument about his hair almost daily.  
Hadrian knew why the man hated his hair, besides 'Stache being near bald.

'Stache hated the unstableness of his hair, and the fact it couldn't be controlled. His hair, just like him, was abnormal. Because of it, 'Stache would order The Woman to brutally attack Hadrian's hair each time, just as retribution for his rebellion.

Despite their best efforts, it would be completely grown back the next morning.  
Now that his hair was invincible, 'Stache could only complain and grumble about it, as there wasn't anything he could do about it.

After hearing the mustached man bark out some random nonsense, Hadrian realized something. The Woman left the rat poison out…

He lifted the small, cylinder up, up to his cracked glasses to see. The small symbol of a rat, with crossbones met his eyes. A small bottle of power, hidden in the form of simple powder.

One little movement, one little shake over the frying pan and he'd be free…but… No matter how much he wanted to just end them, he knew he wouldn't survive on the streets, so he just placed the container to the side once more.  
After a few minutes, The Woman returned to the kitchen in a huff, with The Pig trailing behind her.

For anyone that didn't know, The Pig looked much like his namesake, a pig.  
His body was bloated with weight, and blotted pink permanently. He had other features about him of course, but none of them truly mattered. The Pig was not an important person, and would probably die soon. Yes, Hadrian was quite morbid.

After Hadrian painfully made their breakfast, poison-free, he placed the food across the table and counter… for them to eat.

The Pig, was at the moment counting his presents, and quickly working himself into a fit over a trivial manner.  
His fat face fell flat after a few seconds of attempting to count his gifts, and he began to look constipated and angry.

"Thirty-six… thirty-six" The Pig muttered in a flat tone, while looking up at The Woman and 'Stache. "That's two less than last year."

_Oh, he sounds like he means business…_ Hadrian thought sarcastically, as he chuckled a little, ignoring the look he got from The Pig and family.

"Dudley dear, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mommy and Daddy." The Woman said in a cutesy tone, which made Hadrian gag lowly. He covered the ugly sound in a cough though, just to play it off.

"All right, thirty-seven then," The Pig said calmly, before getting angry once more.

_ Damn, he is fucking greedy…. I'd be happy with five…_ Hadrian thought, as he pretended to do the dishes, but in actuality he was stuffing crackers and fruit into his jacket. He did this a lot, otherwise he would have died years ago.

The Woman seemed to notice the Pig's anger, because she quickly said, "And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? Two more presents. Is that all right'' The Pig seemed to think about it for a second, because his face shifted once more, and became bulbous.

_Oh wait, he can't think, he has no brain. Too bad, there won't be any wizard coming along to give this scarecrow a brain… Though, who knows, he might give me a heart._ Hadrian thought, before chuckling darkly to himself.

"What are you laughing at freak?!" 'Stache yelled then, causing Hadrian to cringe at his voice. Hadrian just turned to face the man, a retort instantly coming to mind.

"My shitty life, and the fact that I'm a total failure." Hadrian said with a straight laced face, as he figured the excuse would work fine here.

"Well… carry on then." 'Stache said in a small voice, as he turned back to The Pig, who seemed deep in thought.

Finally, The Pig slowly said, "So I'll have thirty ... thirty... thirty..."

_Damn, what the fuck is wrong with him…_

"Thirty-nine, sweetums," The Woman said in a calming voice… that would only calm a troll… which The Pig was obviously closely related to.

"Oh." The Pig said in a low voice, as he realized that he was a dumbass… Well, Hadrian thought that was what it was anyway,

"All right then." 'Stache chuckled in a deep volume, and rubbed his grubby hands on his clothes before starting to eat the food Hadrian had prepared.  
Hadrian wished he was strong enough to survive the streets, otherwise 'Stache would be inhaling Poison a'la Rata…

"Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!" 'Stache chuckled in an unintelligent voice, as he ruffled the Pig's grimy, disgusting hair. 'Stache still had this same ugly grin stuck plastered on his face, while his mustache hung low over it.

Just before Hadrian had enough, the telephone started ringing and The Woman ran to answer it while Hadrian and 'Stache watched the Pig unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR. The Pig had just been tearing the disgustingly violet wrapping paper off of a gaudy gold watch, when The Woman returned, looking as pissed as the neighbor's cat when old Ripper came by…. That damn dog needs to be neutered, he has way too big of a ego.

"Bad news, Vernon," The Woman said, now looking at 'Stache, who sat down in his oversized chair, probably wondering what his wife was on about. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him." She jerked her head in Hadrian's general direction, but he just ignored her actions, only focusing on her words. This was most likely the one sentence of her's, that he actually enjoyed hearing.

The Pig's mouth fell wide open in horror at the news, but Hadrian just grinned at The Pig's priceless reaction. Every year on The Pig's birthday, 'Stache and The Woman would drive The Pig and one of his ickle friends around for the day, going to theme-parks, Mcdonalds, or to the movies.

Every damn year, Hadrian was left behind with one, Mrs. Figg's.

Figg's was a mad old woman who lived two streets away from Privet Drive, and who always seemed a little bit heavier on the homicidal insanity side, than the sad insanity side. He was always careful there.  
Hadrian hated being inside Figg's house all right, but not as much as being in house 4.  
Figg's whole house smelled like rotten cabbage, and was commonly covered in old trash and actual rotten cabbage. There wasn't much to do there, besides read… so often Figg's made him look at photographs of all the dead cats she'd ever owned. All 283 of them... each time he was there... and she always forgot... that she had already shown him them. He won't miss that crazy old bitch, not one bit.

"Now what?" The Woman asked, looking furiously at Hadrian as though he'd somehow planned this, and he wished he did.  
Hadrian knew he ought to feel sorry for Figg's, having a broken leg and all... But if it wasn't for the broken leg, he would be there, with her, and those cats. Hadrian shuddered in fear of the thought.

"We could phone Marge," 'Stache suggested, but immediately his wife shot him down with a burning stare.

"Don't be silly, Vernon, she'd kill the boy." The Woman dismissed, though she then looked like she was thinking more on it. They often talked about Hadrian like this, as though he wasn't even there - or rather, as though he was something so stupid that he wouldn't be able to understand, like a fish or something along those lines.

"What about what's-her-name, your friend - Yvonne?" 'Stache asked his wife, getting desperate at the thought of having to bring Hadrian along, and grasping at straws.

"On vacation in Majorca!" The Woman snapped at him, as if he should have known that.

_I love it when they fight._ Hadrian thought, while dragging a smile to the surface of his face. He had an idea then, and let it out.

"You could just leave me here you know, you'd have a better time without me." Hadrian slyly suggested, as he would love the chance to be left alone for once. He also really wanted a chance with The Pig's computer, as he had heard some 'interesting' things about the internet while he was at school...

'Stache's face shifted as though he'd just swallowed a lemon then, and he looked helplessly towards his wife for guidance.

"And what, come back and find my house in ruins?!" She snarled aggressively at him, like a mad dog seeing another pissing in his territory.

"I won't blow up your house," Hadrian muttered, but they weren't listening to him anymore, he was a fish once more, flopping about like a fool. At least, that's how they perceived him.

"I suppose we could take him to the zoo," 'Stache said slowly, "... and leave him in the car..."

"That car's brand new Vernon, we are not leaving him alone, just so he can steal it or-" The Woman growled out, but stopped when a sudden, annoying noise sounded out.

The Pig had began to cry loudly, but The Pig was fucking faking. It had been years since The Pig cried, and that was when he had broken his fifth bike, and then fell down a hill. Of course, Hadrian had a hand in that, but that was an entirely different story.

Now, The Pig had figured that if he bunched up his face, looked constipated, and wailed till his lungs popped, his mother would give him anything he wanted. He was right in a way, but every cloud had a black lining.

"Dinky Duddydums, don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" The Woman cried, flinging her arms around The Pig, and pulling in into a stiflingly hug.

"I... don't... want... him... t-t-to come!" The Pig screamed in-between his giant fake sobs. "He always sp- spoils everything!" The Pig then shot Hadrian an evil grin through the gap in the Woman's arms, and to The Pig's surprise, Hadrian returned his grin, tenfold.

Hadrian knew he would win, as there wasn't anything they could do. He was stuck with them. Even if he couldn't access the glorious dark and seductive pits of the internet, a trip was just as good.

Before The Pig could, a bell broke the short silence. The doorbell.

"Oh, good Lord, they're here!" The Woman screamed, hysterically, as she ran to the door, and smashed her face into it slightly.  
As she returned to the dining room, the Pig's best friend, Piers Polkiss walked into the room with his mother.

Piers was a thin child, very similar to Hadrian, but had a long, stretched out and ugly face like a rat, which was why Hadrian referred to him as 'The Rat.' The Rat was usually the one who restrained people's arms, while the Pig beat them, though usually that person was Hadrian.

At the sight of his friend, the Pig stopped 'crying' immediately.

_Of Course he does, he can't afford to look weak in front of one his "gang" members. Fat bastard wishes he was cool..._ Hadrian thought, looking at the wannabe gangster interaction between the two.

**_Whining posers... _**

* * *

**Half an hour later,** Hadrian was enjoying himself more than he ever had before. Yes, he was crammed between The Rat and The Pig, inside the small back seat of 'Stache's car, but even though the two ruffians had tried to mess with him, he knew he was the winner.  
He was going to a zoo for the first time in his life.

'Stache and The Woman hadn't been able to think of anywhere to leave him, so they were forced to take him, but before they'd left The Woman had taken Hadrian aside.

She glared at him, putting her long angry horse face on level with Hadrian's.

"I'm warning you now, you little shit - any of that demonic crap - and you'll be in that cupboard from now until next year, I will starve you if you do anything at all. You will be bones when school starts, do you fucking hear me?!"

"I won't do anything," Hadrian said, who had chilling hate running through him.

"I don't even think I can." But she didn't believe him. No one he had ever met trusted or believed him.

The reason for their talk, was that... disturbing or weird things happen around him, like when he was four, and The Woman had found The Pig's new hamster, inside out… or how when he was six, and The Pig bragged about his new skateboard, The Pig had to get surgery, because the board 'somehow' ended up inside of his stomach. And no matter how much Hadrian tried to explain himself, like he said, no one believed him.

But today, he was going to make sure nothing went wrong. He would prefer to be here with The Pig and The Rat rather than spend the day at school, or locked in his cupboard, or being stuck in crazy Figg's shitty living room.

When they finally arrived, the parking lot was almost full, but they were all fortunate, as Stache found an empty spot. The entire Zoo was filled with people, Hadrian noticed as they squeezed through the crowd. As their group made their way through the tour, he stayed at a good distance away from The Pig and The Rat, just in case they decided to turn violent.

After a few hours of looking at different animals, they stopped to get lunch inside the Zoo's restaurant, 'The Zoostaurant...' Clever name huh?  
They had a nice lunch, though Hadrian was fed the cheapest, and smallest meal, while the others ate dessert afterwards. Hadrian wasn't given anything dessert-wise, but he did laugh in his head after The Pig crushed his ice cream cone, and had the entire thing splatter on him.

Although the day had been good, Hadrian had another surprise waiting for him. After their lunch, he was dragged to The Reptile House. When they walked in, the entire atmosphere hit him. The building was very cold, and it nearly froze him to the bone, and he noticed that all the lights were turned off. The walls were painted black, and the floor had silver tiles. His threadbare jacket barely protected him from the chill, and made him shake like a wind spinner.

They passed many different reptile exhibits, which was where the only lights were in the building. On the other sides of the glass cases, there were snakes, lizards, turtles, and many more reptiles either resting or moving around inside their areas.

Even though there were many different creatures in there, The Pig and The Rat rushed off to find the biggest snake, as they wanted to find "The biggest, most bloody-thirsty, dangerous killer in this place." At least that was what Hadrian heard.  
A few minutes later, The Pig had indeed found the largest snake the Reptile House had. Hadrian stepped closer to the glass box, that held the serpent inside. The snake definitely was the biggest, as it looked as if it could swallow 'Stache whole, with room left over for The Pig.  
Sadly, the great snake was deep asleep, which was slightly boring.  
The Pig mashed his fat face against the glass, and glared at the snake, then turned toward his father. He didn't enjoy the fact that his 'entertainment' was asleep.

"Make it move," The Pig yelled at his father, who just followed the command quickly. 'Stache knocked his knuckles on the thick glass, but the snake didn't even twitch a muscle.

"Do it again,"The Pig commanded, and again 'Stache obeyed. 'Stache then smacked his knuckles against the glass, but the only thing it did was hurt his now-bleeding knuckles. The snake just slept on dreaming of whatever snakes dream of.  
Fat mice raining from the sky?

"This is boring, the snake must be dead or something." The Pig moaned and groaned, before shuffling away to some other part of the building.  
Seeing his chance for a closer look, Hadrian moved in front of the tank, put his hands behind his back, and leaned forward.  
He looked closer and intently at the snake, studying the slight movements of the scaly creature. He wouldn't have been surprised if the snake had died, either of age or boredom.

_I mean, nothing to do except be woken up by stupid people tapping their fingers on the glass trying to make you do something all day long._ Hadrian thought to himself, as he watched the large reptile.

Now that he thought about it, the snake had it worse than him. Yes, Hadrian had to live in the horrible cupboard, but he got to leave.

The snake however… he was stuck in there, trapped behind a glass wall for who knows how long.

For the first time, Hadrian felt sadness for something else, and that was indeed rare.  
Suddenly, the snake shook itself off, rose up from the ground, and looked straight at Hadrian. It grinned slightly, and seemed thankful for some reason.

Hadrian stared in shock at the snake, then turned to see if anyone nearby was watching him. They weren't, so he looked back at the strange snake. The snake then looked towards 'Stache and The Pig, then looked at Hadrian.

_**'Don't worry, I deal with people like that all the time, I've just figured it's better to pretend to sleep, rather than entertain them. I've been doing this for a while, you don't need to be sorry for me, but thank you.'**_

_**'You...you spoke to me...'** _Hadrian sputtered, as he paled till he was chalk white. He was shocked that the snake had spoke to him, but even more when he discovered that when he spoke, he hissed his words instead of talking normally.

_**'How?'**_

_**'Simple, you, young Potter, are what is known as a Parselmouth. You speak the language of the reptiles, but most commonly serpents. Really, you could talk to anything in here, but they might not be smart enough to respond to you. I'm honestly surprised to find you, as I haven't encountered a Parseltongue in over six-hundred years.'**_

_**"You knew my name, how? Also, I'm pretty sure snakes can't live for over six-hundred years..."** _Hadrian asked, as he wondered how a snake could live so long, or know so much. The shock of talking to a snake had worn off, as Hadrian was getting used to this new language.

_**'Simple once again, I was told to wait here for you, but I wasn't told you were a Parseltongue, that makes this much easier. Alas, the reason why I've lived so long, is that I am no normal snake. I, am a mighty Basilisk, royalty of the serpents. Muggles aren't very good at telling the difference between normal snakes and magical snakes after all.'**_

_**'Who told you to wait for me?'**_ Hadrian asked. _Basilisks? Magical snakes? How?_

_**'A man by the name of Cadmus, he had met with a seer that saw you. I was told to wait here for you, and here you are. Now, I require your help, and in return I will tell you everything you need to do, alright?'**_

_**'What do you need me to do?'** _Hadrian asked the basilisk, as he wondered what exactly the snake would need, besides a break out.

_**'Just look me in the eyes.'**_ The Basilisk instructed, as it strained it's eyes at him. Hadrian focused in on the snake, and locked eyes with it. The snake had shining silver eyes, but had dark green surrounding it's pupils, the colors shining brightly. Hadrian focused, and the colors seemed to merge together, then, everything stopped. All around him, time seemed to have frozen, every person along with it.

_**'Touch the glass.'**_ The Basilisk hissed out, as it motioned it's eyes to the thick glass. Hadrian looked towards the glass room, but the snake wasn't in there any longer, though Hadrian could see the snake's eyes remained there. Hadrian touched the glass then, and hundreds of cracks appeared in it, but it didn't break a single shard. He stared in marvel, as the cracks spread quick and seamless in a web-like pattern across the small habitat.

_**'Now, I will tell you of a place. I will send you there as well. Once you are there, stay calm, you will meet some individuals that might scare you, but you must be polite. Tell them your name, and tell them Cadmus Peverell asks them to help you. And inform them, you need a medical check. Do not question nor forget what I have told you, you have helped me, so I have helped you, I must join Cadmus once again.**_

_**We will not meet again Hadrian, as now I can return to my master, and I will be forever grateful to you. Goodbye Hadrian James Potter, good luck, but remember my words, do not panic, and do not, ever, ever trust a man named Dumbledore.'** _The eyes closed then, and Hadrian looked and saw his own body slowing starting to disappear before his eyes. After he became an almost ghost, the snake suddenly loudly hissed out a single word.  
_**'GRINGOTTS!'**_

With that hiss, **Hadrian Potter disappeared**

* * *

**Once time returned,** chaos reigned through the Reptile House. The Zoo officials were knackered, as so many problems popped up out of nowhere. A 'Boa Constrictor' escaped, an insane, and enraged married couple were on a rampage through the Zoo, and two young kids were looting the Zoostraurant while the staff had came to the office to attend the emergency meeting. After many, many, many hours the couple was detained, and the police were ultimately called.

The Zoo Officials discovered that the children that were looting, were the couple's son, and his friend, and for some reason, the couple and the children blamed every single thing that had happened and that they had done, on some child they called 'Hadrian', the officials laughed at that, what kind of name was that? This was the Twentieth Century, not the Eighteenth. As no ticket was bought or registered to a child named Hadrian, the couple, their son, and the friend were all taken away with the police. The only thought on the Zoo Manager's mind, was a simple, but confused one.

_**What kind of family causes mayhem, and then makes up an imaginary kid to take the blame?**_

* * *

**Did you enjoy?** Review if you did.  
Have a good night everyone, and a good morning.  
**-Darin**


	4. IV LEGACY

**Stone of Life **

**Peverell Edition**

* * *

**A.N**

* * *

**Yes, Yes, I know.** The stereotypical 'Gringotts saves Harry (Hadrian) Potter, and tells him the truth' one, I know, I know.  
That was just the best thing I thought of back in January, back when I started to write the first book, so don't blame me that much. The plot relies on him ending up at Gringotts.  
Sorry for the super long wait, as it's been hard converting chapter 4. Darin and I have both been distracted by Fallout 4 (Among other games) as well, which hasn't helped our work at all.  
My job has also been taking a little bit of my time, as we're doing a book sweepstakes for Christmas, and it's for an old copy of A Christmas Carol, in mint condition.

(Getting back on topic.) From now on, I'm going to be describing the Goblins in a different way than they're mostly portrayed, as before the movies came out, I always imagined them as the fairy tale green kind.  
Well, that's enough from me.  
Enjoy!  
**-The Dark Tipped Snake**

* * *

**CHAPTER IV: LEGACY**

* * *

**Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Diagon Alley, Wizarding Britain.**

**(1988)**

* * *

**When Hadrian Potter opened his eyes,** he found himself standing in the corner of a large, white marble hall. He assumed this was 'Gringotts', as the snake had said it would send him there.  
When he attempted to step forward, he found that he was slightly ghost like, as he could see through himself. After a few moments though, his body began to phase back into a solid form, leaving him standing on the well crafted wooden floor.

He felt alright then, as he decided to move forward inside the strange building, only to trip on a silver rug, landing hard on his poor face.  
He painfully pulled himself up from the ground, and turned over his abused glasses in his hands. The right lenses was fully broken now, leaving only the left inside the frame.

He signed, and continued forward in his march. While he walked, he took in his surroundings. There were a large number of people rushing around the place, going from the doors, to the counters, and all sorts of different directions. He stepped back and watched a few of them, as a family of blondes and brunettes, led by a dirty blonde, walked up to the front counter. Hadrian watched them pass by, as the man began to talk with the…

_Wait… what the bloody hell is that thing?_ Hadrian thought to himself, as he watched the well dressed man interact with a short, green, wrinkled creature. The creature behind the desk was dressed in small noble clothing, that seemed to show a sense of entitlement and professionalism.

Hadrian watched the dirty blonde man interact with the creature with a sense of curiosity, while looking over the man and his family. The man was accompanied by a brunette woman, who was dressed in very formal clothing, the same matching what he assumed were her daughters.

_Who the hell wears formal… robes out to a… bank?_ Hadrian wondered as he saw a small, elegant sign that read 'Gringotts: Wizarding Bank', and noticed that the people wore robes for some god forsaken reason.

After looking away from the walls, he looked at the family once more, only to find them leaving. As he watched them go, one of the daughters, the blonde one looked straight at him. They locked eyes for several moments, before she broke contact and began a quiet conversation with her father, who glanced Hadrian's way and quickly left.

"The hell was that about?" Hadrian muttered to himself, before turning back to where the little green man had been.  
At the desk where the creature had once sat, was now a sign that read.

**'Out on break, ring bell for service.'**

He looked around for the creature, only to find humans around him. Deciding to wait, Hadrian walked away from the counter, and treaded over to a small waiting area near the entrance. He sat down on one of the many plush sofas, and settled down to wait.

He looked over the coffee table in front of him, and saw a variety of newspapers and magazines. He grabbed a colorful magazine that had been left open, up in his hand, and lifted it up to his remaining glass lenses to see.

**Witch Weekly **

**Gilderoy Lockhart: Why I'm So Sexy **

**The Official Interview **

He didn't even bother reading more than the cover, as the man's picture instantly scarred him permanently, as the man was spread bare-chested across a sofa much like the one he now sat on.

Hadrian quickly threw the magazine away from him, and stood up from the lookalike sofa. He walked around once more, and began to look around the bank again, and saw that there were large doors leading into different sections of the building.

One of them read "Vaults", while another read "Management", another "Accounting", and another that read "Old Gringotts."

He looked back to the first counter, which stood next to the Vaults Door. After a few minutes of looking, he noticed that the creature had returned to his desk, and had taken away the sign.

Hadrian stood up, and began to make his way over, only to be pushed out of the way when a sudden crowd of people rushed in through the front doors.  
Hadrian tried to stay on his feet, as he was pushed into the side area of the bank, and onto a dark wooden coffee table, his spine thwacking the center of it. No one even saw that he had been standing there, they were all too busy to notice.

_Bastards…_ Hadrian thought, flipping his feet off of the table, and standing back up. He waited for the crowd to disperse, and moved past counters that just opened up, more green creatures sitting behind each.

Hadrian made his way over to the original counter, and noticed to his dismay, that the creature had managed to disappear once again.  
At seeing the sign again, Hadrian swore angrily, and saw a small silver bell sitting on the counter.  
Hadrian looked around for the creature, before deciding to ring the bell. To his shock, the bell produced an extremely loud noise, that caused him to grab at his ears in pain. Every single person in the building all turned to stare at him then, as the sound had come from him. He stared down the people, before they all looked back at their respective counters.  
Hadrian just waited for the creature to return, which didn't take long.  
After a few seconds of waiting, he heard a rough voice yell out loudly nearby. "Alright, who rung the bell!"

Hadrian looked around for the creature, and then looked down and saw it standing beside his feet. The creature wore an expensive, dark green suit, and had a name tag that read, 'Stung Tooth.' The creature scrunched up it's wrinkled face at him, as if Hadrian was some ugly little thing, not unlike the creature itself.

"You the one that rung the bell?" The creature asked him rudely, though Hadrian definitely knew it was male by it's deep voice.  
Hadrian nodded then, and stared down at the strange creature, wondering what exactly it was. He had never seen anything like it.

"Why ya staring kid, ain't ya eva seen a Goblin before?" Hadrian shook his head, before remembering an old television show The Pig had watched long ago, which involved a muscular blond hero, who often saved a princess from different creatures. Goblins had been one of the creature the hero often fought, and now that he thought about it, these 'goblins' did look much like the cartoon ones.

"Well, what do ya want?" The Goblin, Stung Tooth asked him, obviously angry that Hadrian hadn't begun to speak yet. He decided to fix that quickly.

"Um... I was told to come here, and to tell you my name. My name is Hadrian James Potter." Hadrian muttered annoyingly to the Goblin. Stung Tooth's eyes shot open at the mention of his name, and it looked as if the Goblin's eyebrows were determined to reach sky level.

"I..I'm so sorry Mr. Potter, um... would you like to speak to the director?" The Goblin asked him, obviously trying to cover up his mistake with a pleasant tone, and a plastic smile. The Goblin said something in that same light tone, before leading Hadrian through the large door marked Management. He just followed behind the creature, as it opened the door for the two of them.

After a long walk, through a series of labyrinth-like hallways that had Hadrian's mind spinning, they arrived at a door that read, 'Director' in large gold-lined letters. Stung Tooth knocked his small hand on the wooden door four times, and a loud voice answered him. "Yes, who's there?"

Stung Tooth opened the door then and stuck his head through the gap, before saying. "Sir, I have Hadrian Potter here, someone told him to come to us."

Almost immediately after he said it, the Director replied "Let him through." Stung Tooth opened the door further then, and led Hadrian through the door, and into the Director's office.

The director had good taste it seemed, as the room was decorated in easy to see, expensive furnishings. The floor was carpeted with a thick, burgundy material, that looked soft to the touch. The walls appeared to be made of Cherry wood, as opposed to the dark oak-like woods that composed most of the walls, except those that made up the outer wall of the bank, which were made of a hard stone.

In the middle of the room, was a large, ancient looking writing desk, where the Director sat. Sitting in a plush, black, sitting chair was another Goblin, though he looked much different than the others.  
This one dressed more modern then his fellows, and wore a reasonable looking suit, that made Hadrian think that the creature must be younger than the others, who wore victorian-esque suits. He was right then, as while the other Goblins looked old, this one looked shockingly young compared to the others, as the trademark wrinkles were nowhere to be found on the Goblin's thin face. Upon the Goblin's crooked nose, sat a pair of thin-framed glasses, that was the same color of the creature's dark-brown goatee.  
Upon his entrance, the Director of Gringotts looked Hadrian up and down, and was both surprised, and curious it seemed.

"Take a seat Mister Potter, would you care for a drink?" The intelligent Goblin asked him, as he pointed Hadrian to a plush, green sewed seat. Hadrian simply asked for whatever the Goblin had, before he noticed a simple name plate that sat on the Goblin's desk. On it, were the words 'Sharp Soul' in copper metallic lettering.

As Hadrian had asked for whatever, Sharp Soul poured the boy a shot glass of a brown alcoholic drink, as that was all the Goblin had on him.  
The boy coughed at his first sip, but recovered in a shockingly short amount of time.

"You're much younger than I thought you'd be when you came to us, what are you, seven?" Sharp Soul asked, not in a rude way, as he just wanted to know the age of the boy, who should have came to them at eleven, but not at such a young age.

"Eight, Director Soul." Hadrian answered, as he tried to safely drink his drink, wincing as a burning feeling shot through his stomach and head. After a few sips, he left the glass sadly neglected on the desk.

"Eight, hmm. Stung Tooth said someone told you to come to us, if you don't mind me asking, who sent you to us?" The bank's Director asked, wanting to know who exactly sent the child to them, not that he was complaining.

"You might think I'm crazy, but a snake did."

"D-did you say a snake?" _The child is a parselmouth?_ Sharp Soul thought in disbelief, as he just couldn't believe it, since Parseltongue was an extremely rare gift.

"Yes sir, a large snake. It told me to come here, and to tell you that a man named Cadmus Peverell asked for you to help me, and that I needed a medical check… No idea why though." Hadrian answered, hoping that the Goblin would believe him, as not many did.

On the other hand, Sharp Soul's mind was practically blown. First the Boy of Darkness shows up in his bank, then claims to be a parselmouth, and now says that Cadmus Peverell, a man that's been dead for several centuries, wants Gringotts to help the child. How odd...

Though many would deem the child insane, and say his claims were the mutterings of madness, Sharp Soul believed him. The Goblin knew something was afoot, as children modern day weren't taught about the Peverell's.

The story of 'The Three Brothers' was available in the Bard's fairy tale novel, but almost no one knew of the connection between the two stories. Besides this curiosity, Sharp Soul always was one to believe in the impossible.

"Well, since I have no way of knowing what Lord Peverell would ask of us, allow me to bring you to the medical ward." Sharp said in acceptance, as he stood and left his chair.

During this, the director began to think about why this snake would tell Potter that he needed a medical check. He certainly was eager to know what was happening.

With that, Hadrian followed Sharp Soul out of the office, and back into the endless corridors of the bank.  
After a seemingly endless walk, they arrived at the Medical Ward, where Hadrian was gently pushed in.

Hadrian looked around, and saw that the room looked much like a normal clinic, but with some differences. Instead of just a human skeleton on display, there was one he assumed was a goblin, but also other types of skeletons, which were creepy to say the least. (From the detail on them, he guessed the skeletons weren't plastic either…)

Along with the skeletons, were various posters and diagrams of the body (Human, Goblin, and… miscellaneous.), describing functions and abilities that keep it alive. To him, the posters seemed like an instruction of sorts, sort of like 'This body part goes here, and this goes here.'

It didn't make him feel very confident about letting these people fix him up.

"Mister Potter, would you mind taking a seat over here." Sharp Soul asked him, breaking Hadrian out of his fearful thoughts. The Goblin director motioned him over to a comfy looking sofa, where Hadrian assumed he was to wait. He nodded, and Hadrian took a seat on the sofa, and began to twiddle his thumbs together, as Sharp Soul called for a healer to see to him.

A (thankfully) human healer walked over to Hadrian, and stood in front of him, while giving him a surveying look.

"So, Mister Potter, what seems to be the problem?" The Healer asked him, while smiling a grin that Hadrian assumed was suppose to make him feel comforted.

"No clue, I was told to get a medical check." Hadrian said while shrugging, as he really didn't know why the snake wanted him to get checked, but he was thankful anyway.

"Give him an overall check Johnson." Sharp Soul barked to the man, who just as quickly walked to him. Johnson the Healer then pulled out some stick, and began scanning Hadrian up and down, and turn on random devices around him.

Not long after that, he turned to Hadrian and said,

"Well, whoever told you to come here knew something was wrong, your magic is locked up tight, though there's a tiny bit unlocked to work with. There's also something… growing in you. It's not harmful though, but it is growing at an abnormal rate. How curious..."

"What do you mean locked… What the hell are you talking about?" Hadrian asked, losing the man when he mentioned magic.

Oh, how ignorant the boy was too everything.

"Director, how much does he know of our world?" The healer asked, a bit nervous about what he should, and shouldn't mention in front of him. Hadrian guessed that Johnson didn't want to freak him out.

"I don't know, but give me time, I'll explain it all to him." Sharp Soul assured the man, who nodded in exchange. The Goblin gestured towards the hall once more, and Hadrian hopped off the sofa to follow. The two said goodbye to the healer, and left through the long hallways, until they arrived back at Sharp Soul's office.

Once they re-entered the room, Sharp Soul sat back at his desk, and Hadrian resumed sitting in the lush armchair before it.

"So Mister Potter, I assume you don't know much about our world." Hadrian wasn't sure how to answer, and wondered what the Goblin meant by 'our world,' so he simply nodded. With that confirmation, Sharp Soul continued his explanation.

"Well, you're a wizard Hadrian, and I suspect you're a strong one, and it seems someone knew that as well, as they've locked your magic." Sharp Soul explained to him, before pulling a book out of his desk, the cover having a crest of a sharp 'P' in the center.

"What do you mean they locked my... magic." Hadrian asked him, still coming to grips that he had 'magic,' though it did explain his 'demonic' incidents. Now, he simply was pissed that someone dared to lock away his potential.

"It means that someone blocked your… energy, locked all of your abilities, and it seems they only left a small amount of magic unlocked. Magic blocks aren't uncommon, but one as strong as this one isn't healthy. It could even kill you…." Sharp Soul explained, his face tight at revealing the boy's possible death, and was beyond grateful that the boy had been brought to them, regardless of the reason.

"Can you fix it?" Hadrian asked the Goblin, wondering if they could fix him, and what it would take. Sharp Soul didn't let him worry for long.

"We can attempt to, but we'll have to call someone in to help… Are you comfortable with waiting?" Sharp Soul asked, wondering if the boy could wait until they could get a professional in to help.

"Yeah, but I kind of have to get home, my 'relatives' are probably waiting." _And probably want to kill me…_ Hadrian said and thought, dreading having to face the wrath of his insane aunt. He might as well have been Cinderella, considering how he was treated

"Wait, what relatives?" Sharp Soul asked him, urgently wanting to get an answer, as the Goblin immediately began to fear the worst.

"The Dursley's, Vernon and Petunia, they're worst than me." Hadrian muttered, realizing that he was truly a product of his upbringing.

Sharp Soul roared at this, and cursed in some guttural language, swiping his desk clear in fury. After several minutes of his outburst, Sharp Soul turned to him, and took a deep breath.

"Mister Potter… I promise you, you will not be returning to those fools." Sharp Soul said to him, a sharp, yet sincere look on his face. Hadrian nodded, as he had to believe, **as he had no other choice.**

* * *

**(Two hours later)**

* * *

**To his immense surprise,** Hadrian found himself sitting in on a meeting inside Gringotts. Around him, was a large collection of Goblins, all ranging in age, and all focused on him. He assumed this was the British Goblin Council, he was close to correct.

Sharp Soul, a no-nonsense look on his face, was leading the meeting, and introducing Hadrian to the Gringotts Senate. The person that caught his attention though, was a wise-looking man, clothed in dark grey robes with azure armor covering certain portions of it.

Looking over him, Hadrian realized that the man looked to be a warrior, but a part of him said that the man was more like a war medic, than anything else. The man's stature and how he held himself, spoke volumes about him. A warrior would have more of a confident body language, while this man was more relaxed than anything, and a tad nervous, as if he worried constantly of failure. This was no warrior.

The man was introduced to him then, as Sir (And the man insisted on sir) Richard Rynead, a High Master in Grey Healing magics. Hadrian prided himself on guessing the man's profession correctly.

Hadrian assumed Rynead was the one they called in to fix his magic, as he figured that the man wouldn't be there if there wasn't a reason.

After calling the meeting to order, Sharp Soul called for a Goblin named Spiked Breath, and ordered the short Goblin to retrieve the will of Lord and Lady Potter. Right before Spiked Breath had left the room, Sharp Soul ordered the Goblin to also bring in Cadmus Peverell's will.

It took Spiked Breath several hours to return, but his reasoning was that Cadmus Peverell's will, had been deep in the old area of Gringotts and the task had forced him to carefully maneuver through the area, so as not to be killed by the decaying architecture of the ruins.

Spiked Breath then walked over to Sharp Soul, and handed him the encased wills.

"Thank you Spiked Breath, now... the will readings." Sharp Soul took the wills, which were placed inside of plastic tubes for their safety, and placed them on the conference table. He then picked up the plastic tube labeled 'Potter', and pulled the stopper top off of it, reached inside, and pulled out the parchment carefully. The Goblin loudly cleared his throat, and began to read.

**"Recorded on these pages of parchment, is the last will of Lord and Lady Potter. It has been stated by the both of them, that everything they owned and had, would be left to one, Hadrian James Potter, who would receive it all when he came of age. They mentioned several things that in the event of their death, should be followed.**

**1\. Hadrian should never be allowed to be around, or even be near any member of The Dursley family.**

**2\. If Hadrian has need of his inheritance at some point before he comes of age, he may choose to go through the Inheritance process of becoming the Lord of Potter House, as he is the last remaining Potter.**

**3\. If the two were to die, Albus Dumbledore is to have absolutely no connection to Hadrian, until Hadrian heads to Hogwarts, but even then he is to be watched by a chosen guardian.**

**4\. The two have set out a list of guardians Hadrian should go to in the event of their death. If one guardian is unavailable, the next shall be chosen. The last on the list, is only to be his Guardian if he can be found. The list goes as follows:**

**Sirius Black,**  
**Tom Riddle,**  
**Dean Greengrass,**  
**Severus Snape,**  
**Lucius Malfoy,**  
**Fenrir Greyback,**  
**The Potter House Elf, Flaren Spine,**  
**Or Salem**

**5\. If any member of the wizarding world threatens, harms, steals from, or attempts to attack Hadrian Potter, then he is granted immunity from council rules, and is allowed to attack in return, and call for the execution of the individual. Whatever Hadrian Potter says, is now law. No exceptions.**

**6\. Once Hadrian has gained Lordship, he may make any decision concerning himself, The Potter name, or any of his properties, and may spend his fortune as he sees fit. If he desires to become, oh I don't know, perhaps a… Dark Lord, then he may.**

**7\. If Hadrian so desires, he may move into any of the Potter owned residential properties, these include:**  
**The Godric's Hollow Cottage, Potter Manor, 54 Jannings Place, Frente Tower, and Moonshrew House**

**8\. If Hadrian wishes to, he may control any of his properties, and sell, trade, or buy properties. Each of the selective properties are under his control.**

**9\. If Hadrian desires to, he may send anyone to the council courtroom, and sway any court case to his advantage. The Wizengamot is firmly under his control, the Minister or Mistress will be his puppet.**

**10\. If Hadrian disagrees with who his magical or non magical guardian is, he may choose another one.**  
**If any question these rules, they shall face the wrath of both Hadrian and his magical guardian.**  
**This has been the last will of James and Lilith Potter."**

Once Sharp Soul was finished reading, he looked at the shocked expressions of nearly everyone there. (No, make that literally everyone there.) Despite the fear that most of his fellow Goblins felt, Sharp Soul was filled with rage that the first order by the Potter's had been ignored, as he had worked closely with the boy's parents, and developed a friendship of sorts with James Potter.

"Holy shit..." Hadrian muttered, as he didn't know what else to say, and no one else seemed to either.

"I apologize Mister Potter, but it seems that the personal letter your parents had left for you is gone. Gringotts will try and recover it for you, but it may take some time. Now, if any of you don't mind, I'll read Lord Peverell's will." Sharp Soul said in apology to him, before looking back at the weathered capsule that sat on the table. The Goblin signed, as he rolled the Potter will back up and put it back in the tube, and then grabbed the Peverell tube. He began a tiresome task of opening many different latches on the container, and undoing a rusted chain atop the tube. Once he removed the cork topper, and exposed the contents to the air, he very carefully pulled out the old weathered parchment that had resided inside the tube for several centuries. Once he removed it, he focused his eyes on the faded words and began to read from the will.

**"To those that my will concerns, read or hear it, every other leave. That doesn't mean you Ignotius!**  
**This scrap of paper is my will, and Cadmus Peverell is my name.**

** Prior to my death, I was visited by a seer, Lady Lovegood. She said that long after the death of me, a child will need my assistance, and he shall be my descendant and bear my name. She told me of how the boy would continue my work, and succeed where I have failed, and I was overjoyed. **

**My dear Cecilia told me, that without my assistance, the child will die alone and unloved. She told of how the child will require my help three times in his lifetime, and how only I could guide him onto the right path.**

** She told me of one of the incidents, and what I must do. Upon my questioning of the others, she informed me that the two others I shall find out once I perish, much to my confusion.**

** In order to help him, I instructed my Basilisk, Myetheus, to wait until the child's time, and then to go to the place my love saw, a strange building full of reptiles of many kinds, and to be caught himself.**

**I told Myetheus, that once he would encounter the child, that he should do anything it takes to bring the child to another place Cecilia saw, this 'Gringotts'. She told me that after the child arrives there, he shall be fine, until a time where he will require my help again, though she said by that time I shall be residing in the afterlife. **

**As instructed, this child, this, 'Hadrian Peverell' is to be my sole heir, and shall inherit anything I have owned in my lifetime. That is all."**

If the last will shocked the group, the second finished them off. Hadrian Potter was now the heir of two of the most ancient houses. If only the group learned that Hadrian Potter was much more than they thought, they would be dead in their seats.

"Now, unless someone has anything to say..." Sharp Soul said, while waiting for hands to appear. None raised their hands, all scared of this now politically powerful child.

"Good, meeting adjourned." Sharp Soul said as all of the other Goblins near-ran out of the council room, leaving only Hadrian, Sharp Soul, and Sir Rynead in the room.

"Mister Potter, are you okay?" Sharp Soul asked him, as the child was worryingly quiet.

"I'm fine Director, just... why did I end up with the Dursley's if my parent's will said I shouldn't? All of those people on the list… they can't all be dead, can they?" Hadrian asked the Goblin, as he was slightly heartbroken that he could been raised well, instead of with the monsters he had come to know. Sharp Soul then took on a softened but hard look, as he thought over the list of guardians, and whoever this 'Salem' figure was.

He began to think over which of them would have been able to take in the boy, and why they hadn't.

This needed to be thought over later on.

"I've no idea, I'm guessing someone grabbed you and brought you to the Dursley's before Lord Black or another guardian could come get you. I'm afraid that many different complications arose back then, though I suspect that someone was playing with your life." Sharp Soul said to him, a clear idea of who the chess-master had been, but he now wondered why. It was then, that the Goblin noticed Sir Rynead, who was standing awkwardly in the corner of the room.

"Ah, Sir Rynead, could you perhaps attempt to unlock young Hadrian's magic now?" Sharp Soul asked the grey healer, who simply came over, content with having a purpose once more.

"Gladly Director Soul," Sir Rynead said, before pressing his palms against Hadrian's forehead. "This might hurt severely, or not at all, the reaction is different for all of us. Just. Stay. Calm." He told Hadrian, who just nodded, and gritted his teeth together, ready for whatever pain might come to him.

When Sir Rynead stopped talking, Hadrian felt horrible pain beyond anything he'd ever felt before, and felt like his brain was ripping apart. Hadrian pressed his hands to the sides of his skull, as the pain was becoming extremely unbearable. After several moments, everything went black, then red, and **then finally a blinding white.**

* * *

**Saint Clementines Church, Godric's Hollow, Britain**

**(The Late Fifteenth Century)**

* * *

**Cadmus Peverell looked down** at the grave of his older brother, and felt nothing.  
He hadn't been surprised when he had heard news of his brother's death, as Antioch had always been prideful, and even more boastful. It was about time that someone killed the fool, before Cadmus did it himself.

Cadmus wasn't alone in the grim graveyard, as his wife Cecilia, and his reclusive brother Ignotus had joined him.  
Over the years, he had had grown away from his remaining brother, as Ignotus had grown paranoid and irate since they received Death's bounty.

Cadmus had to search almost the entire United Kingdom for his younger brother, until he eventually found him in Scotland, hiding in an unmarked house that was covered in age and rot.  
Now, the two brothers stood before the third, whose body was hidden with the black coffin that covered up his corpse.

Cadmus only had two words for his aged brother, who he had been at odds with over the years before the elder's death, though one fatal entity was listening in closely to the Peverell's words.

The age old debt had been paid.

**"Good riddance."**

* * *

**So… did you enjoy?** Let me know!  
Don't have much to say now.  
Hope you all are enjoying a new chapter for each of the stories on this sacred day, and hope you're all having a merry Christmas. (Or Hanukkah, Yule, Winter Solstice, etc.)  
Happy Holidays.  
**-Oscar**


	5. V SHADES OF MINDS PAST

**Stone of Life **

**Peverell Edition**

* * *

**A.N**

* * *

**Hello everyone.**

The original chapter five was interesting. If I remember correctly, it was actually the longest chapter, and definitely the most read.

However, I've split it in two, as it wouldn't fit well with the current format and feel of the story. For those that read it before, this is a remaster. Things will be different.

Also, for the imagery used in this chapter, and really any of our stories, we don't imagine many of the things in Harry Potter the way the films depict them. We don't see the goblins as short, flesh colored humans, that's just weird.

Flitwick would be a very light green color, in case you wondered about him.

Sorry, once again.  
Enjoy, and sorry for the long wait.  
**-TDS **

**Disclaimer: None of us own Harry Potter, just accept it.**

* * *

**CHAPTER V: SHADES OF MINDS PAST **

* * *

**When Hadrian Potter opened his eyes,** he was surrounded by pure, utter darkness.

All around him, a shadowy world stretched for miles, as if he was submerged in a sea of ink.

He didn't sink or float however, as despite the fact he was completely nowhere, there appeared to be solid floor beneath him.

Hadrian looked in almost every direction he could, but couldn't make sense of exactly where he was, nor even began on how he got there in the first place.

The lost child looked around in fear and despair, astray in this strange dimension until he heard a strange melody begin to drift forward into this strange void of nothingness.

He looked in the direction that the odd noise greeted him from, and saw a dim light far in the distance.

Hadrian looked towards the anomaly, and tried to understand the sight, but found he couldn't quite make out too many details from his distance.  
Hadrian began making his way to the oddity when it began to make noises, and soon found himself looking at **something that seemed impossible. **

* * *

**Before him floated an odd,** shining orb that reminded him much of his… relatives' old television screen.

Inside the mysterious orb, he saw a later-aged man sitting in front of a magnificent Organ, playing a sad ballad that pulled at Hadrian's soul and heart, and appealed to the humanity within him.

The man wore dark grey robes, much like Rynead's had been, but… they seemed different in a way… Almost like they were like regal in a way the world had never seen.

A mix of narcissism, sadness, and the combination of both negativity and possibility composed the man.

This person, just by what they wore and how they held themselves, Hadrian felt the two were much like in a way. It didn't send a good message to him, and didn't help his vision of himself.

The man was deathly pale, so much that the man resembled a fresh cadaver, or a statue just well-fully formed.

Wrinkles tattered the man's face, but he carried them gracefully, along with the dozens of scars that sat with them. The crisscrossing marks almost shined on the man's face when accompanying the shining silver eyes in their sockets, along with the similarly shaded hair that sat atop his head and trailed down his jaw.

Hadrian walked closer, and noticed that the orb began to stretch and grow until it seemed much like an actual room, allowing him to step into, walk, and look around it.

Hadrian didn't try to get the man's attention, as he took a guess that the man couldn't hear him. With that, Hadrian just looked around the room and left the man to his soulful symphony.

When he had just been studying a display case in the room's corner, a sudden ringing sound interrupted him from his thought process. The man too, was interrupted by the noise, but he just returned to his piano.

When met with silence, the ancient, darkened oak door was pushed open to reveal a young servant. The well-dressed youth bowed before the elderly man before standing straight up.

"My lord… Your grandson has sent correspondence. He has taken a wife, and has sent an invitation to his union. What shall I tell him?" The servant asked, a lone drop of sweat falling from the man's thick brow.

The… lord that was addressed sat there in silence for several moments, before responding in a rough, husky voice. From seeing the man's regal manner, his voice surprised Hadrian.

"Miles or Edmund…?" The "Lord" asked, the man's cold and empty steel eyes meeting the servant's nervous browns. The servant however shook off his fright in a quick move, and straightened his stance once more.

"It is young Master Miles sir. He's chosen Constance Wright as his bride… " The servant stuttered before looking and stepping away from the lord, obviously expecting some harsh objection. To his extreme surprise however, it didn't come.

"Wright… The metal charmer? The girl is his daughter then?" The elder asked, shrewd curiosity clearly there as he turned on his seat. The lord even gave his full attention to the young man, which from the look on the servant's face, was rare.

"Yes my lord. Master Miles encountered the man during his travels, and was intrigued by the man's work, and apprenticed under him. The two lovers met during that time… "

The lord and father sat back then, and began to think as he ran his fingers absently over the keys of the grand organ, creating a simple string of music.

"Send Miles my congratulations… but I won't be attending… You're dismissed for the night Myetheus… I think I'll take a rest now." The man said wearily, as his eyes began to sag. Even Hadrian, who knew next to nothing about the man knew something was wrong.

"Pardon, but I am Herbert my lord… "

"Y-yes, right you are Lenard… I'm going to lay down for a bit… " The man stuttered briefly, as he rose from his seat and began to make his way out of the luxurious room and into another.

Hadrian was confused then at who this man was, and why he was seeing all of this, before confusion gave way to horror. Darkness began to eat away at the room, the light drowning beneath murky waves of black.

Before Hadrian could right himself, everything tilted, and he fell from the room into a void of nothingness. He looked anywhere and everywhere, his arms reaching out to find something to hold, only to find nothing **and fall even farther into the dark abyss…**

* * *

**Hadrian awoke to pain and confusion.**

Within seconds, he felt what seemed to be rough grass and what felt like cobblestone beneath his back. His eyes flitted open then, as a sad, grayish blue sky greeted his gaze.

Hadrian looked around, and rose to find himself in a near empty cemetery, a small homely town surrounding it.

At the strange presence of quiet noise, he turned around and saw a small group of people huddled together around two bland tombstones.

Hadrian was just about to walk toward them, when he felt a sudden and strange presence behind him. He turned then, and saw the sight of a thin, choppy haired man along with a matching child.

Before he put much thought in about the two, they suddenly disappeared in a burst of emerald flames.

Hadrian reluctantly shrugged off the odd spectacle (He had seen stranger) and strolled in a slight rush towards the huddled crowd, his curiosity forcing him.

At the front of the mute crowd, a blonde man stood next to a darker raven haired woman, the two paying their respect to the first grave, along with the entire crowd.

Hadrian noticed that none of them paid the slightest attention to the second grave to the left of the new one, and decided to check it himself.

Stepping up to the aged tombstone, Hadrian could just make out a faint name and inscription on the stone, causing him to focus well. Despite his best efforts, several parts were illegible.

**Antioch Peverell **

**The first to -**  
**H- pride wa- - fault.**  
**He - -id his debt.**

Hadrian began to think deeply then, trying to connect everything he had learned thus far, and took a wild guess who the person laid next to him could be.

When he snapped out of it, he noticed the crowd had dispersed, hesitantly leaving the recent funeral behind.

Hadrian stepped forward, and took a glance at the neatly engraved tombstone.  
His vision beginning to fade and darken, he only got to read a small portion of the text, what he could was confusing.

**Cadmus Peverell **

**The second to fall **

**His grief was - -ch to ov-c-m-**  
**He will r-s- fo-ev-r m-re**

Just then, Hadrian found himself falling once more, everything around him melting away in a mess of colors, much like the dreams of a mad artist.

In an instance, the collision of colors all darkened, giving him the perspective of drowning in freezing ink.

He could do nothing, but shake as the darkness washed over him,** and he felt no more…**

* * *

**When Hadrian came to,** it was with a painful smack to the back of the head.

His eyes shot open, and he took in the view around him in slight pain. He was seated in a moth bitten recliner, inside a grimy, vintage living room… Very vintage.

The main source of light in the house came from a stone fireplace, fresh logs burning away on a pile, a strong scent floating throughout room.

Upon observation, Hadrian noticed that almost every 'appliance' in the room was aged. Rusted Lanterns sat in the corners of the room, matches lying nearby, though it appears that the lanterns weren't used commonly.

Hadrian climbed to his feet and began to walk around the room, taking note of the aged furniture that littered the room, along with little knick-knacks here and there.  
An aged and dwindling tapestry framed one wall, a series of names ran across it, the title Jenning fitting each.

Satisfied with his observations, Hadrian stepped through a nearby doorway, and found himself in a cramped kitchen. He wasn't alone however, as two men sat within the room, idly sitting and quietly conversing.

The older of the two, a young blonde man sat at a small wooden table, reading through a newspaper… With moving pictures.

_Weird._

The other man was rugged and well built, jagged black locks fell around his face, giving him a wild but strong look.  
They both wore dark robes similar to the ones the bank clients wore, though he swore he had seen both the men before… Where? He didn't know really.  
Hadrian was going to walk past them, but their quiet conversation drew his attention.

"So Weeds… How long do you think it'll take for them to bust down that door?" The dark haired man asked, his arm giving a lazy wave towards (What Hadrian assumed was) the front door. Hadrian assumed the man was making conversation, but he knew the man wasn't as he seemed.

After that question, the man leaned back in his chair leisurely, his head tilted slightly to the side. Though the man appeared carefree, the man's sharp eyes and tensed demeanor gave him away. This was a paranoid and wounded man.

"After Grimmauld? I don't know… A week, tops?" The blonde man, 'Weeds' muttered, as he took a slow sip from a chipped tea cup filled with a tan colored drink. The two were depressed by the seams of it, but were dealing with their situation.  
Hadrian was good at reading people, or at least he liked to think so.

"Who do you think it'll be though? The Ministry and Bagnold, or the beardness and his chickens?" The younger man asked his companion, his voice light and jestful, though stress and slight hesitation were heavy in his voice.

"If I had to guess… Dumbledore."

With that same name dropped again, Hadrian faced confusion again and was trying to figure out who the man was, when another voice interrupted his thoughts.

"He can't find us here, I've ensured that… " A deep, striking voice rang out, sending an odd, yet familiar chill down Hadrian's spine.

He turned towards the voice, and saw a vague silhouette standing within the shadows, a pair of shining hazel eyes being the only detail about the figure.

"You sure about that? We thought the same of Grimmauld, and look what happened…" The black haired man muttered, his eyes rolling along. The blonde just nodded and continued reading his paper, as the shadowy man in the corner did nothing.

"That was your faults, you know that. You both let your guards down. You should have checked Bones for tracking charms." The man said, his irritation sharp and obvious in the small room. The other men flinched slightly, but in shame rather than fear. Hadrian figured it was a sore spot for the group.

"We lost Headquarters. Have you realized what's happened?"

The seated men looked down then, their eyes avoiding the shadowy man's sharp, piercing gaze.

"That damn goat has gained a foothold in this war, and sent us on the defensive… We're reduced to hiding here, while he paints us as demons to the people." The man explained slowly, rage clear and loud in his tone. He didn't step from the corner, but Hadrian suspected he wouldn't.

The men looked apologetic then, but they didn't say anything before the inevitable happened.

He was deep in thought about this, but stopped when the soon-to-be-familiar darkness began to sneak in.  
Instead of fighting it, Hadrian just relaxed and sunk below the shadowy currents that arose.  
**Deeper, and deeper he went into the rising darkness.**

* * *

**When he awoke once more,** he stood in the darkness of another aged house, a cottage by appearance. How quaint…

As he looked through the cottage, he noted some of the features he quickly admired in the place. There was a beautiful bright ivory and marble fireplace in the corner of the first barren room, while another was filled with furniture, from sofas and bookshelves, to a wonderful black grand piano.

He noted that the house was decorated in dark shades of black, gray, and bright silver, which while depressing, fit his mood perfectly.

He looked towards the fireplace, and saw several photographs there similar to the Dursley's photos, but they didn't include a pig by any means.

He saw a man in them, that looked like a mirror reflection of himself standing alongside a redheaded woman.

They were both dressed in silver, black, and emerald robes, and both seemed happy beyond belief, but there was something wrong there… Hadrian could see a dark look in the man's tawny eyes, even in just a photo. The man was troubled, that was easy to see.

He turned and looked at the woman, and after being done, he suddenly noticed her eyes.

They were just like his, a bright, but dangerous shade of emerald green. He found that a small smile had begun to grow then, but he had to stomp that out before he was grinning like a fool…

_So, hey mum and dad. Long time, no see..._ He thought in surprisingly... joy, though he quickly dismissed the photos.

Now, there were photos of his parents, but where was he?

_Perhaps this was where they had lived? Before I was born?_

He walked around the room then, thinking over the pictures, but also wondering over the pristine condition of the cottage. Something told him that the house had been destroyed, so it's current state was puzzling.

_So, am I seeing a recreation of their house, or..._ Hadrian thought to himself, but froze when he heard a sudden loud knocking at the door and turned on the spot.

He could only stare at it, his eyes widened in surprise and shock. He didn't know what to expect with this… vision, but he didn't really want to know what was outside.

He wondered if he should open it, when seconds later, he heard a muffled male voice speak out from what must have been the upper floor.

"Lily, watch him, I'm hold him off, give you some time before I finish him off." A dark voice spoke, not unlike the shadowy man he had seen before. The man he now knew to be his father.

While in thought, Hadrian heard a reply, this one seemed feminine.

"Be careful James, I can't lose you, not like this."

"If I fall, take him and run, we can't let the old fool get Hadrian. Just ask Sirius or Tom, they'll help hide you both. This war ends tonight… " The voice said, as quick movement came from up a floor.

When the knocking grew louder, Hadrian realized something to his great displeasure, and that had him tearing up.

_Oh, I'm about to see my parents die… That's great…_

After several moments, he saw the man he knew to be his father head down the stairs in a hurry.

James Lloyd Potter looked nothing like the clean cut boy in the photographs, the Headboy, a thoughtful prankster, and dutiful friend.

This James looked a bit like himself, but a lot more like the James Potter he had seen on one of the newspapers Gringotts had on display.

Hadrian remembered seeing it, as there had been a records room he had been led through, which stored many different articles, several of which had shown his father in center page. He read many of them.

Ruffled clothes, black hair messed up to an extreme, and a dark look on his face. This man before him, was the Dark Lord, James Potter, terrorist and supposed scourge of Britain.

Oh, Hadrian couldn't have went five feet without hearing so much about him, his father…

As he watched him walk by, his father, his own flesh and blood walk purposefully towards his death… Hadrian felt… fear… Grief.

He had to try, he wouldn't forgive himself otherwise…

"Dad! Don't!" Hadrian screamed as he rushed forward to grab onto the man, only to find himself flying right through him, smashing into the far side of the room.

Hadrian didn't have much time to think, before the consistent knocking came to an end, bringing an ominous feeling to him.

Before the door could be blasted open, James opened the door, and an old man walked into the room at a slow pace.

The two men engaged in a sudden dangerous game of stare off, the room growing cold and burning at the same time, the world seeming to freeze around them.

All Hadrian could do was watch in despair.

"James." The old man finally spoke, his voice lowered in seemingly disappointment and hatred, his eyes burning bright and furious.

By the way he had said the name, Hadrian could tell the man hated to say it.

"Dumblefuck." James greeted, his eyes just as dark, but his tone bright and mocking.

Hadrian could tell James was experienced in dealing with the man, and Hadrian was starting to wonder how his father could have lost. The man seemed so very capable and powerful in every article he'd read, and from what he could figure out just from looking at him. How did he lose him?

Only that thought brought him relief in the darkness he was seeing before him, and left him in confusion.

"Must you resort to crude language? I have come to talk to you on as peaceful as possible terms, not to fight like children, but... If it comes to that, know that I will not hesitate to take your lives. " Dumbledore said calmly, but his hate and dark intent slipped through his words, betraying him and his mood.

"Well then, come in, but I can't believe you forgot… you're under my wards now, they could flatten you in an instance." James gloated, but this time he wasn't joking around.

He looked at Dumbledore as if he hated the man, and the man knew that, and both would want nothing but to see the other's head on a pike.

"I ripped them apart before I even stepped on your property, you are utterly defenseless." Dumbledore stated with a smirk, his wand twirling suddenly between his fingers, not all too different from playing with the hammer of a pistol. "You all are under my control, so you might as well surrender now… I'll make it quick."

Before the man could react or do much besides stand there, Dumbledore stumbled backwards and almost fell, James had just sucker punched him in the jaw.

Dumbledore looked slightly shocked then, before pulling himself to his feet in a slow tumble.

James just watched him, his eyes trained on the man while pulling a short, but sharp battle staff from within his robes. He didn't go unnoticed, but Dumbledore couldn't do much about it.

"Tell me 'Headmaster', what do you think would happen, what the world would do, if I told them I killed Albus Dumbledore?" James asked him coldly as he walked closer, his jagged staff coming forward to press down over the man's heart.

Dumbledore didn't react much, but Hadrian and apparently James could both hear the man's heart speed up, judging by James' rising smile.

"I would assume they would avenge me, and destroy everything you've built. I'd become a martyr, a hero to Britain. Saint Albus... What do you think would happen if I killed you? If I announced to the world that I stopped the menace known as James Potter?" Dumbledore said with pride and arrogance, his eyes twinkling, as a wicked sneer cut itself across his face. James just scowled.

"Just as much, as you aren't the only man to have friends… Killing me would be the worst mistake you'd ever make. There'd be a war worse that you could even imagine. Maybe not right now, but eventually. There are so many people who'd replace me." James said simply, as emerald flames sizzled in his eye sockets. It was shocking frankly.

The elder Potter was impressive, but before Hadrian could admire him too much, the flames burnt out just as quick as they appeared.

Hadrian froze, as his father was suddenly struck backwards, his limp body flying back into the cottage walls, the house shaking from the raw force.

Hadrian noticed just then, a faint, green shining trail that flew from the tip of Dumbledore's wand… And connected with his father.

Hadrian never felt hatred as much as he did then.

He swore vengeance, there and then.

"Oh James, you could have been so much more than this, you could have been my second in command. Perhaps even take my place one day, but no... you had to be a Slytherin didn't you?

You couldn't be happy as a Gryffindor, could you? You just had to ruin decades of planning, just because you were independent… You had to be a person, instead of a tool.

I hope your… wife doesn't share your stupidity, as I wouldn't want to end the Potter line in just a night. I'd love to… " Dumbledore muttered quietly, his piercing eyes scanning over James' body, before looking to the staircase.

Hadrian just stood still, horrified at what he had seen, and just simply watched as Dumbledore mounted the stairs and went after his mother.

He spared another glance to his father, only to see the man's limp and cold body resting on the wooden floor, forever.

_Why am I here?_ Hadrian thought in sudden sadness, and an ounce of fear, as he thought over all that he'd been shown.

The old lord, the funeral, those men, and now the death of his parents… What was the point?

After hearing his mother's screams, and later on what sounded like Dumbledore's, Hadrian left the house and walked down the cobblestone path.

After a few minutes spent in his thoughts, he simply looked at the outside of the house in silence.

As Dumbledore marched out, Hadrian noted that Dumbledore looked considerably wounded, and seemed to have blood shooting from his forehead in an odd, jagged direction.

Hadrian wished he had been solid or that this had been real, as he would have killed the man, brutally and quickly. He was drawn out of his homicidal thoughts however, when Hadrian noticed after several moments, that the house was suddenly ignited with green fire.

Hadrian ignored everything else that happened as he withdrew inside himself, he didn't even look when the half-giant rushed into the house, and returned with an infant version of himself.

Hadrian watched what should have been his home burn to ashes, **and the last memory of his parents die… **

* * *

**With fresh despair,** Hadrian set out into the aged and noble, village of Godric's hollow. It seemed to be a warm village, filled with houses that were built long ago and left for long after, each tended by passionate and loving families.

The entire village had a pure charm to it, as if nothing had ever tainted the land, or changed it in any way. Hadrian swore that the village must have been the same way, all the way back in it's founding.

Menial lives and hopes and dreams of so many people surrounded him, but Hadrian just walked by in silence, chilling rain falling atop his head. He felt cold, in a way he had never felt before.

As he began to lose himself in this illusion, he felt something press firmly on the front of his mind, and heard words… which slowly became sentences.

"Mister Potter, are you alright? Can you hear me?" An odd, rumbling voice spoke from nowhere and anywhere, the sound of it running through him like electricity, shocking him into motion.

Hadrian recognized the voice, it belonged to that healer, Rynead. Hadrian looked upwards, looking to see if the man was anywhere to be found. To his misfortune, he was truly alone.

"I don't know..." Hadrian muttered, while slightly tearing up. This was the first time Hadrian had cried in years. "Why, why did I end up here, in this place..." Hadrian asked, his voice low with sadness and fear, but also with hatred and hot passion.

"When I pressed my hands to your forehead, I teleported you to a different dimension. This, is your 'Mindscape', a realm separate from our own, that exists entirely inside the mind of a person. In this case, yours." Sir Rynead explained, giving Hadrian a vague idea, leaving him to figure out the rest.

"Okay... Mindscape?" Hadrian whispered in question, while heading towards a large church. He swore it was familiar, but he had to be sure, he was almost sure something had been moving there.

"Yes, now there are two types of mindscape, 'stable' and 'unstable'. In stable mindscapes, the entire place is in control of the person that the Mindscape belongs to. Stable mindscapes are peaceful, and safe for the creator.

They are the last place of refuge for the person, and provides a safe passage from the mind to the soul… "

"And unstable?" Hadrian asked, as he looked past the church, and saw the same graveyard he had stood on earlier.

He saw the grave-site of Cadmus and Antioch Peverell, but was surprised to see a third.  
A strange feeling arose in him, bringing to mind the mysterious man that had overseen the funeral.

"In unstable mindscapes, the mind goes from a sanctuary, to the deadliest place in all of creation. The mind, and all of it's abilities, is turned against it's own creator.

The mindscape earns unlimited power, and could use it unwarranted to strike out against any inside of it. It would act without control, a force of utter madness.

The rules of the realm can change, either the physics or settings. The entire area could also suddenly change, and the creator would have no control over it, and would be flung from setting to setting with no control over any of it.

Inside unstable mindscapes, the mindscapes could even collapse altogether, killing anyone and anything inside of it.

You Hadrian, have an unstable mindscape..."

"What do I do?" Hadrian asked the man, his gaze overlooking the darkened graveyard as a figure began to move throughout the rows. He wasn't sure what it was, but he knew it hadn't seen him… yet.

"You must find where your magical core is, but... most likely it's going to be the most dangerous place inside your entire mindscape. The place it is best protected, from others, and from yourself."

"How do I get ther-" Hadrian was going to ask, until he fell forward suddenly and he was no longer inside of Godric's hollow, but now seemed to be in the middle of some strange town.

After he gathered himself, he explored the area, looking for anything he recognized. It seemed to be some… Victorian meets medieval town, much like the village, and advertised various magical services. Seeing no point in doing anything other than it, he started walking in a single direction.

After several minutes of traversing the street, Hadrian found himself at a gigantic, sterling marble building.

As he walked closer, he could make out some words engraved above two large silver doors that stood at the front of the building.

He focused through his glasses to see them._ Though they're not really my glasses are they? This is all fake._

Despite his efforts, he couldn't read the words, which was odd to say the least.

"What?" Hadrian muttered, only to look above the doors and words, and see a large fancy looking silver plaque, though he had a strong feeling he'd figured it out already.

**Gringotts Wizarding Bank**

Hadrian nodded, and sat himself down on the front steps, his gaze drifting to the cloudy, dark sky.

"Sir Rynead, you there?" He asked the world, hoping for the healer to respond. After a few seconds, the healer did, giving him some hope.

"Ah Hadrian, I lost contact with you for a second. Hmm, now you're at Gringotts it seems. Well, Gringotts is dangerous, but I don't think it'd be the most. Though you probably know already, you should keep searching Hadrian, the core is somewhere. Whenever you need assistance, just call out." The healer said inside of Hadrian's head warmly, driving him forward.

_Well, onward I guess._ Hadrian thought, as he climbed to his feet.

Instead of entering Gringotts, Hadrian decided to walk down the street, as he'd never been in this place before. He had noticed that this was the place he had seen through Sharp Soul's office windows.

He saw many different buildings and shops during his walk, all the shops were antique styled buildings, full of oddities. It seemed as if this entire area hadn't advanced to modern day, as this place looked like something out of the 18th Century. Hmm…

One shop had signs advertising Potions, another books, while another showed off brooms. Brooms? For cleaning or for flying? He thought, though he cringed at his joke. He was honestly too tired for this situation, he was sure of it.

After he had finished down the street, he saw a brown brick wall, but before he could get closer, once again he stumbled and fell to the floor. Something wrapped around him, holding him in place, restricting him like a cobra.

He was defenseless, as the entire world was engulfed in darkness, shadows pulling him down into the black sludge that replaced the ground.

He swore he could feel hands dragging him down, as he fell beneath the sickening waves, the sludge rising above him, filling his lungs painfully.

Within seconds, Hadrian was drowned in shadows, **and reborn elsewhere…**

* * *

**(1383)**

* * *

**"Another failure! Thirty times, and still it collapses!"** An angry, yet exhausted voice yelled out in a small workshop.

Before the person, was a slab of molten metal, burning it's way through a workbench.

The person just stared at it in sadness, as he heard footsteps descending a short staircase behind them.

He didn't turn, but gave a frustrated answer to the obvious question, that he knew would be coming.

"It failed… again. Too weak of a base, and the mold couldn't handle the chemicals…" The Inventor said, as he turned to see a woman with wavy brown hair, streaked with grey. Her eyes were a chilled blue, though he found it delightful, instead of cold.

"Well, we got a package…" The woman said, holding a small, black box in her hand. It was the length and width of a standard quill, and the height of a hand outstretched. The Inventor's eyebrows furrowed, as he had been sure their home was secure and hidden, but apparently not.  
The woman seemed to agree, as she nodded faintly at his unheard statement.

"I don't know either, but… you should open it." The woman said, handing it over to him.

He took it with hesitation, only to place it beside him and turn back to the destroyed project.

"Later… I have to try again…" The Inventor spoke softly, his eyes avoiding hers.  
The women just scowled sadly, as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Nic… You're human, you need rest." The woman muttered, trying to pull him away from the workshop, to rest. The Inventor just resisted, before giving up, and pulling her into his arms.  
She smirked, as he rested his head on hers.

"Peri… I promise… I'll find a way."

"You know that you don't need to…" Perenelle whispered to him, only to be shushed in soft silence. She conceded, and simply stood there in his arms, content with mortality, though she knew he never would be.

**"I've always known... but I will." **

* * *

**Did you enjoy? Let me know.**

This is a two-parter, the other half will be coming soon.  
I didn't think the original plot of the chapter fit well anymore, and a lot of the writing was subpar, as this story was my first long term piece.

(Most of my previous stories were short, and most of the time, the protagonists died at the end. :P)

Anyway, sorry for the hiatus, I will try and keep working. (As we did last year, we're all going to try and release a chapter for major holidays.)

Expect Christmas specials for the near future. (And perhaps something else… )

Also, I wanted to... I guess sponsor something. (Unofficially.)

There is a cool Google Chrome extension (Don't know if it's on Firefox or anything else) called "Stylish", that allows you to choose alternate looks for different websites. There's a few different ones for that really change the reading experience, and make the site a lot easier on the eyes.

Just wanted to share what I thought was cool.

Well then, have a good morning all of you.

**-Oscar/ TDS**


	6. Hello Everyone

**Hello everyone,** it's Oscar.

You ever find something you enjoy doing?

Something that you find you're not too terrible at it?

Something that makes you think?

Ever have ideas that you think are awesome, but most often aren't?

I had an idea back in 2015, to create a Harry Potter fanfiction series.

A kind of stupid name, but I nicknamed it "Black Britain."

I thought I had some cool ideas for it, and some I did, but I've realized that I didn't really have a cohesive plot in mind.

It just staggered forward, had plenty of plot holes, (Anyone remember when Snape said he was planning something, then did nothing?) and kind of… fell apart to be honest.

I tried to create a cool story, and I think I did, but overall… It was rushed, I was excited, and I over looked a lot of things.

There wasn't a lot insight in the story, Hadrian had next to no personality and was unnecessarily sadistic.

Draco was too smart, and too calm.

Hermione was… not Hermione, that's to be certain.

I just didn't have a good grasp on the characters or where I wanted to take them, and I've tried hard to remedy that.

I had started writing the story, immediately after getting fully back into the fandom after years of just enjoying it slightly.

However, the past is the past.

An issue I've had for a long time, is that I think up a beginning to a story, and I think up the end, I'm terrible at writing the middle.

I thought up how Black Britain would begin, and end. The entire series.

I know how Hadrian was born, I know how he'll die, when he'll die, and what will happen after.

However, I didn't write in moderation.

I rushed chapters, didn't put a lot of thought into content and wrote what I felt was good.

It wasn't always.

To be honest, my stories only got better after Ryan started writing as well.

But, onto the matter of this story, Dead Man's Diary, Last Yokai, and the future of the series… it's uncertain.

I created this… series out of choice, and have poured hours into it, along with what free time I've had, but I don't think it was quite enough.

I gave myself no break between book one and two, then barely any between two and three, and to be honest… I burned myself out.

Most of my ideas were used, or couldn't be used for a long time.

As time went by, I realized how stupid many of them were.

Hadrian's just an overpowered asshole to be honest, but I hope to, one day, make the character worth reading.

I'm not abandoning this series, I'm just putting it on a hiatus.

For how long? I don't know yet, but it will be a while.

I do have another chapter of the Peverell Edition written up (It's mostly done), and that should be coming soon, but… that will be probably be it for a while.

Onto the news, I guess.

A suggestion I got a little while ago, from an actual fan of the story that I met (By some weird twist of fate), is that I should write one-shots until I consider myself ready to return to my series, or simply write something different.

I've got an idea or two but I've got to think about them some more.

Look to me in the future, and I may just surprise you.

I'll see all of you later, and I hope I haven't disappointed you all too terribly.

Have a good morning everyone.

**-Oscar**

* * *

**_L_**


End file.
